the best of you
by Myv-Ero Princess
Summary: ADEUS PARA SEMPRE, ELE SE FOI, PQ ? SOH PRA SALVALA...rin foi pra otra era junto com kagome, o q vai acontecer ULTIMO CAPITULO ON, ATE A PROXIMA PESSOAL
1. Prologo: Despedidas

Oie , sou nova por aki entao nao me matem antes de ler a fic, XD, depois podem tentar.

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem infelizmente, mas q mal faz fazer uma estorinha neh

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(comentarios da altora)

THE BEST OF YOU

Cap1

Prologo: Despedidas

Depois de uma longa e dificil batalha(xd), os irmaos Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conseguiram derrotar o terrivel meio Yokai Naraku, mas e agora que terminaram com o mal , o que iria acontecer a Kagome, ou a pequena menina que segue Sesshoumaru, Rin.

Kagome descidiu voltar para o seu mundo, por causa de seus estudos, mas fez a promessa que sempre apareceria por la , e fez Inuyasha prometer que ele iria sempre visita-la na casa dela.

Sesshoumaru que ficou sabendo que kagome iria pra era dela, achou melhor que Rin fosse com ela. Pra que a pequena tivesse uma vida melhor, que com ele isso nao seria possivel. Entao no dia da ida de Kagome , Sessshoumaru foi ate o vilarejo , onde estava o **seu** meio irmao.

Fale com eles, Jaken – ordenou Sesshoumaru

Sim, sssseeenhhoorr sssessshhoumaruuu – falou jaken, que logo em seguida foi ate Inuyasha e os amigos.

Minutos depois Jaken voltou, e falou que eles aceitaram

Jaken fique aqui ,Rin venha comigo – ordenou sesshoumaru

A garota o obedeceu imediatamente, mas foi impedida por Jaken.

- Cuide-se pirralha- falou ele, que logo deixou o caminho livre, para a garotinha passar.

Rin viu umas pessoas mais adiante, ela lembra de ja ter visto elas, o que sera que vai acontecer?

Ela queria sempre estar perto de seu Salvador , mas sera que ele a queria por perto, qual seria seu futuro? Ela queria saber.

Rin, esta vendo aquela garota com um kimono verde esquisito – falou sesshoumaru, apontando para a garota, Rin acenou com a cabeca que sim – entao , voce ira com ela

Mas eu quero ficar com o senhor

Mas nao pode…

O senhor ira me visitor?- perguntou Rin . sesshoumaru pensou, sabia que nao poderia ir pro outro mundo, mas acenou que sim.

Rin fala um tchau , se vira e vai correndo ate Kagome.

Quando chega ate o grupo, kagome pega sua mao. E se vira para os outros.

Tchau , Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e Shippou, voces vao me visitor?- elles acenam que sim, kagome vai ate sango e a abraca, depois abraca shippou e aperta a mao de miroku, com medo que ele fizesse coisa que nao devia, e se vira para Inuyasha , os dois se abracam profundamente e depois se soltam.Todos falam um tchau para as duas.

Kagome e Rin vao em direcao do poco e entram.

Rin percebe seu corpo levitar e quando olham estavam no poco da casa de kagome, elam saiem do poco e veem a casa da garota.

continua...

bom eh isso, se quiserem me matar agora podem matar XD, eh minha primeira fic, entaum se quiserem dar um desconto td bem


	2. A vida na era atual

THE BEST OF YOU

CAP2

A vida na era atual

Rin, acorde querida – gritou la da cozinha a sra. Higurashi

Ja acordei, to descendo, mae – gritou Rin.

A garota se levanta e veste o uniforme da escola (sabem, igual o uniforme da kagome) e desce para a cozinha. La estva toda a familia .

- Bom dia, querida, seu café ta pronto- falou a sra. Higurashi

Ela se sentou e comeu .

Logo saiu para a escola junto com Souta

Sabe tem uma amiga minha , a Kana(1), ela pensou que a gente fosse irmaos

Gemeo – falou Rin

E o q voce falou?

Eu falei que nos nao somos gemeos, e deixei a explicacao pela metade, hoje eu vou ter que falar alguma coisa, acho que vou falar a verdae para ela

Voce q sabe, por mim tanto faz, soh fala pra ela nao contar para ninguem

Eh logico

Os dois continuaram o caminho em silencio, ate chegarem na escola.

Bom, eu tenho estudos sociais e vc?- falou Rin

Biologia

Hum, entao tchau

Tchau

Rin subiu para sua sala, quando entrou ja tinha bastante gente, inclusive Kana.

Oie, kana

Oi, vai conta sobre voce e o Souta

Ta bom, como posso explicar "Eu nao posso falar de cara, ah eu sou de outro mundo, sabe eh um lugar onde tem youkais, e eu vim com a kagome do outro mundo, e…sesshoumaru"

Rin, explica logo, e por que voce ta com essa cara triste?

Nada nao, eu sou adotada, a familia Higurashi me adotou, entao pode-se dizer que eu e o Souta somos irmaos , mas nao biologicos.

Ah, nossa eu nao sabia, foi mal

Nao conta pra ninguem

Logico

A professora Kykiou chegou, ai como o Segundo collegial , eh uma bosta

Concordo

"As aulas passaram bem rapido" Rin pensou enquanto pegava uma mesa para ela e os amigos comerem

Oi, Rin

Ela se vira pra ver quem a chamara.

Ah , oi , Duo (nao consigui pensar em outro nome), senta ai, cade o Souta?

Ta vindo ai, mas…- ele comeca a ver se tem gente por perto. Quando viu que nao tinha ninguem continuou-…e o que voce me diz do convite que eu fiz ontem? De ir no cinema?

Hhmm, sim

Beleza, entao, voce escolhe o filme

Logo Souta e os amigos chegaram e se sentaram, Kana apareceu logo depois. Quando bateu o sinal, as duas subiram para a sala e Rin contou para Kana que tinah aceitado o convite do Duo.

Ai que legal, fez muito bem em aceitar, sabe voce eh muito fechada com os homens, soh com ele que nao

"o que sera que o sesshoumaru deve ta fazendo….?" Pensou

Rin , voce escutou o que eu disse?

Escutei sim

O Duo eh tao bonito , fofo, charmoso, que sorte a sua ele , todo mundo sabe que ele ta caidinho por voce

Geometria agora neh?

Eh

As duas entraram na classe

"soh mais duas aulas agora" pensava Rin

Tocou o sinal da ultima aula, Rin saiu da sala acompanhada por Kana. As duas sairam da escola, logo elas se separaram , indo cada uma pra um lado.

"ai sr. sesshoumaru, queria tanto ir te visitor, mas eu e a kagome, nao conseguimos

passar pelo poso , e nem sei porque, ahh sr. sesshoumaru"

Rin, espera

Ela se vira e ve Souta , Duo, e mais um garoto que nao conhecia correndo em sua direcao. Eles chegam ate ela e comecam a andar.

Nos vamos com voce – disse Duo sorrindo

Ah, Rin , esse eh o Daisuke – falou Souta apontando para o menino

Prazer, Daisuke, eu sou a irma do Souta, Rin(achu q nao precisava tanta formalidade,

mas fazer o q , qro fazer a Rin meio santinha e formal)

Eu sei – disse o garoto

Logo Duo e Daisuke foram para um lado, e Rin e Souta para outro

O Duo contou que voces vao sair

Eh, eu descidi que nao vou mais viver do passado

Eh , que bom, ate a kagome fica meio triste , por causa do Inuyasha, mas ela ta se dando muito bem com o Hojo

Eh , neh, aahhh, porcaria (desculpem o palavriado), eu tenho ginastica olimpica hoje

Rin comeca a coRrer , e Souta vai logo atras, quando os dois chegam em casa, viram que o almoco estava pronto.

Ela sobe para o quarto, tira seu uniforme, e coloca a roupa pra fazer ginastica olimpica, depois desceu pra cozinha , e almocou.

Logo saiu para a aula de ginastica.

Quando acabou a aula , Rin descidiu ir no shoping, entao pegou o cellular

Alo, Kana, vamos no shoping, dar uma voltinha?

Vamos sim

Olha, eu jah to indo pra lah, dai eu aproveito e vejo um filme pra eu assistir com o

Duo

Ai, que romantico, eu vou me vestir, e jah vou pra lah, a gente se encontra na bilheteria do cinema, pode ser?

Claro, tchau

Tchau

Rin desligu o telefone e vai pro shoping. Quando chega vai direto pra bilheteria, e da uma olhada nos filmes que estavam passando

"hum deixa eu ver, harry potter e o calice de fogo, nao, jah assisti cinco vezes, nao vou assistir de novo, king kong, nao, tenho medo, Narnia, ah deve ser legal…" pensava ela, mas foi interrompida

Rin?

Ela se vira

Duo? Que voce esta fazendo aqui?

Eu vim almocar , e voce? Tava vendo um filme, eh? Vai assistir com quem/

Com voce

Ah e que filme voce vai querer assistir?- perguntou ele corado(ai q fofo)

Narnia , ta bom?

Ta otimo

Eh sexta agora neh, o nosso encontro?

Sim- disse ele mais corado ainda

Voce ta sozinho?

Nao, minha mae ta aqui tambem , e voce ta sozinha?

To esperando a Kana chegar

Ah tah

Duo – chamou alguem , era uma mulher , que vinha na direcao deles, quando ela viu

Rin- quem eh ela, sua namorada?

Os dois ficaram vermelhos

Nao, mae

Eu sou Rin , Higurashi Rin, amiga do Duo

Ah, voce eh a Rin, prazer

Prazer

Hum, Duo, vamos? Ah, Rin, voce esta sozinha? Quer vir com a gente?

Eu estou esperando uma amiga, mas obrigada pelo convite

Ok, vamos , duo?

Vamos, tchau Rin- disse ele dando um beijo no rosto dela

Tchau

Logo depois que Duo e a mae foram, Kana chegou

As duas passaram o resto da tarde vendo roupas, cds , livros e etc

Quando eram 6:00 pm , Rin achou melhor voltar para casa

As duas se despediram , e Rin fez o rumo para casa, ate que seu cellular comecou a tocar

alo?

Rin? Eh a kagome , volta pra casa logo, tenho uma surpresa.

Kagome, voce ta tao animada, o que aconteceu, e que surpresa eh essa?

Vem pra casa, que voce vai saber , tchau

Tchau

A kagome ta louca

Rin foi para casa pensando no que deixou kagome tao feliz, e qual era a surpresa. Quando chegou na porta de casa ouviu varias vozes. Rin abriu a porta , foi ate a cozinha , lah tinha um monte de gente, uma garota linda, que tinha no colo um gatinho com tres rabos, um homem, caido no chao, parecia ter levado um soco, tinha tambem um outro cara, de orelhas de cachorro, Rin foi ate ele e apertou as orelhas dele( eu nao resistiXD)

mas o q…?- o garoto comecou a reclamar, se virando

Inuyasha, eh a Rin, nao briga com ela

Ao ouvir essas palavras alguem que estava no canto se levantou, Rin se virou pra ver quem era.

Nao era possivel

Sesshoumaru

Continua…

Eh isso ai gente, fiquem na seca , hahaha, eu sou ma

Ahh, antes q eu esqueca

eu vou usar alguns personagens da serie, tipo eh a reencarnacao deles, ou entendam como quiserem, eu achu q soh vou usar a Kana e a Kykiou, sabe eu tinha q inventar uma amiga pra Rin e uma professora pelo menos hehe

ah e obrigada MiSam e may33 pelas reviews


	3. Sesshoumaru X Duo

Oie , o terceiro capitulo da minha fic, espero q gostem, ah e nao liguem para os erros de ortografia, bom o pq do nome do capitulo vcs vao saber no final do capitulo

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei)

- fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(comentarios da autora)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenario

Achu q esse capitulo ficou muito longo

THE BEST OF YOU

CAP 3

Sesshoumaru X Duo

Rin! Rin! – ela ouvia kagome gritar, sentiu-se caindo e a voz foi morrendo na escuridao.

Ela abre os olhos , onde estava? Era o quarto dela. Se vira pra ver que horas eram, 9:00 pm, mas ve mais do que isso .

Sesshoumaru – foi o q disse , ao ver a bela figura encostada no parapeito da janela do seu quarto - voce voltou (nao, eh uma sombre o que voce ta vendo XD)

Voltei, Rin, voce mudou bastante

O que quer dizer?

Bom…seu corpo mudou muito (que kawaii)

Ela sentiu uma coisa tao forte , quando ouviu ele falar aquilo e ficou tao envergonhada, que abracou o proprio corpo, e se encolheu na cama.

o que voce esta fazendo , Rin?

Hum.. nada

Rin voce sabe que eu nao gusto que mintam pra mim (0.0)- ele falou em tom grave

Ah eu …me sinto sem graca

Com o que?

Com..voce

Parecia que o mundo havia saido debaixo dos seus pes e ele estivesse caindo quando ouviu as palavras dela

Por que comigo?

Ah, nao sei , sabe eu mudei, sou uma mulher 9vixi, coisa mais sem graca neh gentem, parece sermao de mae) e me sinto estranha com voce me olhando.

Eh voce mudou muito mesmo

**O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**No quarto de Kagome**

Ah! Inuyasha, foi tao engracada a cara que voce fez quando a Rin pegou nas suas orelhas – disse Kagome rindo

Foi mesmo , k-chan, a cara que voce fez , Inuyasha, foi hilaria- falou Sango

Eh , a Sangozinha tem razao , voce fez uma cara , parecia que voce tinha perdido o seu ossinho (ai que Kawaii)– disse Miroku ironico

Miroku , se voce preza sua vida, cala a boca- falou Inuyasha nervosa

Ah inuzinho, nao fica bravo- disse kagome fazendo beicinho e cara de cachorro sem dono (conseguem imaginar a cara do inu vendo a kagome desse jeito)

Ka…kago…kagome

Olha o inuyasha ta parecendo um tomate – disse miroku

Que fofo- falou Sango

Aahh, inuyasha, beija logo a kagome, eu sei que voce quer fazer isso a seculos

Kagome e inuyasha coram violentamente

ah inuzinho, se voce queria tanto me beijar era soh ter pedido

vixi , nee-san- fala Rin que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, sesshoumaru entrou logo atras – quando o inuyasha tomar vergonha na cara e tiver attitude , dai sim ele vai te beijar, mas isso eh bem dificil , do jeito que ele eh lerdo

o que voce quer dizer hein?- perguntou inuyasha azedo(hum?)

simples: voce nao tem coragem suficiente de encarar a nee-san nos olhos e dizer "eu te amo" e dar um beijo apaixonado(nao mesmo)

rin – gritou kagome frustada

eh, mas voce tambem nao tem, tampouco o idiota atras de voce , nenhum dos dois admiti que tavam morrendo de saudades um do outro e de dizer "eu te amo", e olha soh isso - disse Inuyasha , indo ate kagome , a puxando pra perto e dando um beijo nela, logo kagome entreabriu os labios para dar espaco para lingua de inuyasha passear pela sua boca(foi mal se ficou estranhu), os dois ficaram assim alguns minutos ate se separarem (ah, nao mesmo , o inu tomar attitude, soh eu msm pra essas coisas)

viram? Eu criei vergonha na cara e tive attitude o bastante para beijar a kagome , ah , espera, kagome, euamovoce(er)

ah , inu – disse kagom pulando nos bracos de inuyasha, com isso os dois cairam na cama, mas se levantaram rapidinho.

Ah, sangozinha, vem aqui e me da um abraco igual ao da kagome- disse miroku pulando em direcao de sango, ela soh desvia, e ele da de cara no chao

Jamais ,eu nao sou louca

Ah sangozinah nem se eu dizer eu te amo

N…- sango comecou a dizer , mas percebeu uma mao ousada(de quem sera , acho que ninguem adivinha) em um lugar que nao devia

**PLAFT**

Rin comecou a rir da cena que estava vendo, um Miroku no chao agarrado na perna da sango, e ela por sua vez , pisando na cabeca dele com o outro peh.(XD)

ah , sangozinha – dissia miroku enquanto era pisoteado

Ai meu Deus – falou Rin, enquanto ia para o seu quarto , sendo segued por Sesshoumaru , quando entraram , eles ainda ouviam os gritos de Sango, Rin fechou a porta para abafar os gritos, nao que tivesse adiantado muito

Entao, o que voce tem feito , esses anos lah na outra era?

Nada em especial

Ah, mas alguma coisa voce fez , conta vai?

Fui pras Terras do Oeste

Hm, Sesshoumaru, o que foi?- perguntou Rin, quando viu que sesshoumaru fez uma cara seria

Eu e o imprestavel do inuyasha, andamos sintindo cheiro de youkais aqui nesse mundo.

Mas, sera que…?

Nao

Entao…?

Nao eh nada

Rin – gritou Souta , entrando no quarto- telephone, eh o Duo

Duo? quem eh Duo?- perguntou sesshoumaru curioso e ao mesmo tempo reseoso "tomara que nao seja o que eu to pensando"

Ninguem , em especial- falou Rin, calmamente

Toma o telephone- disse souta entregando o telephone

Obrigada- falou Rin, pegando o telephone enquanto Kohaku saia do quarto

alo?

Alo, Rin?

Eu, o que foi, Duo?

Sabe o que eh, sexta nao vai dar pra eu ir ao encontro, pode ser outro dia ? talvez quinta?

Hhmm "quinta nao tenhu nada pra fazer, mas quando eu aceitei o convite , eu nunca imaginaria o sesshy aqui, mas tambem , vai ser legal ir no cinema com o Duo", Ok, olha eu preciso desligar tem visita aqui

Ta, tchau

Tchau, ate amanha(na escola, ta? "amanha" nao eh quinta)

Ate

Desligou o telephone e o deixou na cama

encontro, eh? -falou sesshoumaru perigosamente "hm, esse Duo,to afim de conhecer ele, vai que ao me ver, ele desisted a ideia de sair com a Rin"

eh

e quem eh esse Duo?

Eh da minha escola

Escola?

Ahhh, escola eh um lugar onde a gente , aprende coisas chatas, ou seja uma prisao adolecente

Prisao?

Eh mais ou menos isso

E voce nao gosta de ir pra essa prisao?

Nao

E por que vai?

Porque eu sou obrigada a ir, mas se eu que…

Entao ta decidido – disse sesshoumaru, se levantando

O que?

Eu vou te levar embora

O que?

Eh , vamos – disse ele a pegando no colo " essa eh uma bela desculpa pra eu levar ela pra outra era, e dai ela nao vai em encontro nenhum"

QUE?- gritou – nao, sesshy

Do que voce me chamou?

Nada nao, esquece

Sesshy?

Nao, nao, nao

Foi sim

Ta bm, foi sem querer

Nao, tudo bem

Q?

Eu disse que ta tudo bem

Hm, sabe eu prefiro ficar aqui , eu nao gusto de ir a escola, mas eh bom ir

Ta bom – disse sesshoumaru jogando Rin em cima da cama (er, a cama tava longe sabe) mas ele jogou muito forte, que ela caiu pelo outro lado(eu nao resisti ,isso aconteceu uma vez em "um maluco no pedaco)

RIN, voce ta bem?- perguntou sesshy, a pegando no colo de novo

Estou sim, eu acho, nossa sesshy, voce tem um clone?(nao resisti de novo)

RIN

Eu to bem, jah to melhor

Ah, que bom

Hm, sesshoumaru, voce pode sair um minutinho para eu me trocar

Ta – falou ele , saindo do quarto

Rin- disse kagome entrando no quarto – ah que bom, esse quarto ta vazio, eu vou me trocar rapidinho

Ta, eu tambem vou me trocar- disse rin

Elas comecaram a tirar as roupas, ficando somente com as intimas, Rin foi ate o guarda- roupa, pra procurar o seu pijama,mas ela sentiu algo se mexer entre as roupas e gritou

nee-san tem algo se mexendo aqui- falou rin, kagoem, foi ate o guarda roupa, e comeca a puxar as roupas, dai.. AAAHHH, as duas gritam de novo

eh soh o buyu (eh assim q se escreve neh?)- disse Rin

eh mesmo

entao voce tava ai , buyu

O QUE HOUVE GAROTAS ?- disse Miroku aparecendo na porta, quando viu que elas estavam semi nuas , comecou a babar – ah desc…

Ele tem um mal pressentimento, e olha pra tras, e ve sesshoumaru, inuyasha e sango com olhares assasssinos, e cade um segurando uma faca

MI…- comecou sango

RO …- continuou inuyasha

KU – terminou sesshoumaru

Eles erguem as facas

hhmm, hoje, vamos ter miroku assado pro jantar – disse sango

hhm, q delicia- falou inu, lambendo os labios

voce tem dez segundos pra fugir , prepare-se , hoje eh o dia de sua morte – disse sesshoumaru

Miroku nao esperou um Segundo convite, e comecou a correr, logo os tres sairam correndo atras dele

tadinho do miroku – disse Rin

eh , agora ele nao teve culpa – falou kagome

sera que ele vai ficar bem?

Acho que sim, nos jah jantamos, entao nao vai dar pra fazer miroku assado

Mas e o almoco de amanha?

Ah sei lah, acho que ate amanha ele ta perdoado

Olha buyu – disse Rin pegando o gato no colo – se o miroku morrer vai ser sua culpa

Maldito miroku, como ele se atreve , a espionar voces duas se trocando- disse sango entrando no quarto e fechando a porta

O que voces fizeram com ele?- perguntou Rin

Nada, sua mae defendeu ele – disse sango mal humorada

Ahhh, que bom, o miroku nao teve culpa dessa vez- disse kagome

Q?- perguntou sango

Eh, ele entrou aqui, quando ouviu a gente gritar- disse rin

Aahhh, entao que bom , que sua mae defendeu ele- falou sango aliviada por nao ter matado miroku

Eh

**TOC TOC**

Entrem

Sesshoumaru, inuyasha e miroku entraram, dai as garotas comecaram a explicar o que tinha acontecido na verdade.

- aahh, e voces tres vao durmir no meu quarto e eu e as meninas aqui, no quarto da Rin- disse kagome

- Deixa eu durmir com voces , garotas?com os garotos nao tem graca- perguntou miroku

- NAO – gritaram as garotas juntas

- voces concordam ou nao, com o que nos falamos?

- ok – todos concordaram

E foram durmir

- Rin, Rin- disse kagome

- oi?que foi?

- acorda, hora de ir pra escola

-ta to indo- disse levantando-se e tendo muito cuidado para nao acordar Sango , se vestiu e desceu na cozinha pra tomar o café da manha, chegando lah, teve uma surpresa, sesshoumaru estava acordado

- cade o Souta?- perguntou Rin

- ele jah foi, disse que tinha prova , e que queria estudar antes da aula

- bom dia, sesshy- fala rin

- sesshy?- pergunta kagome

- eh um apelido- responde Rin

- que fofo- disse kagome

- voce vai pra prisao, Rin?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- hum? Prisao?- pergunta kagome

- sim, vou pra escola hoje

- sesshoumaru, da onde voce tirou a ideia que a escola eh uma prisao?- perguntou kagome

Ele soh apontou pra Rin

voce falou que a escola eh uma prisao?- perguntou kagome

dedo-duro- cochichou rin pra sesshoumaru

RIN

Falei sim , nee-san

Rin, eu concordo com voce, mas mesmo assim, voce nao pode ficar falando isso

Ta, desculpa , eu vou indo , tchau

Posso ir com voce?eu quero ver como eh a prisao- falou sesshoumaru "e tambem quero conhecer o tal de Duo"

Pode, mas dai voce sabe voltar pra casa?

Nao sou o inuyasha pra nao saber voltar

Entao , vamos

Os dois sairam, e tomaram o rumo da escola

Rin voce sempre vai andando pra prisao?

Sim , por que?

Por nada, mas voce vai sozinha?

Nao

"ah, que bom, menos mal" com quem voce vai? "que nao seja o Duo, duo nao, duo nao"

vou com o souta

"iupi"(gente, eu ano resisti, me desculpem)- sesshoumaru podia pular de alegria, mas dai ia ficar feio pro seu lado

Eles foram o resto do caminh em silencio, ate chegarem na escola.

essa eh a prisao? – pergntou sesshoumaru

eh

ta todo mundo olhando pra gente, voce deve ser bem famosa , aqui neh?

Acho que eh mais por sua causa

Minha?

Eh, voce chama atencao sabe

RIN- chamou kana, que vinha correndo na direcao deles

Oi ,kana- disse Rin, mas a over que kana nao a estava ouvindo- ah, esse eh o sesshoumaru

Hm, Rin, vem ca rapidinho- disse kana puxando ela pra um canto , pra comecar a falar- onde voce achou essa criatura(criatura?) magnifica?(melhorou)

Sesshoumaru?ele eh um amigo(hm, sei, soh amigoXD)

E por que ele usa essas roupas estranhas e espadas?

Ah, as roupas…eh..uma nova linha que estreou no Brasil , ultra moderno, e as espadas , elas sao antiguidades(realmente, vieram de eras atras XD) e o sesshy nao larga delas

Ele eh brasileiro?

Nao, mas ele tem sempre as roupas mais modernas

Aahhhh, vixi, olha lah, as galinhas jah tao agindo- disse kana, rin se vira e ve varias garotas em volta de sesshoumaru

Ah , voce eh aluno novo?- perguntou uma garota

Nao, eu estou acompanhando a minha protegida

Sua protegida?

Eh

E quem eh ela?

Sou eu – disse Rin se pondo entre sesshoumaru e as garotas

Ah, ele eh seu guarda-costa?

Nao, eh um **grande amigo **meu- disse rin comecando a ficar nervosa, derrepente ela sente sesshoumaru se encostar todo nela, ela fica toda arrepiada, ele passa o braco o braco em volta da cintura dela, chega perto do ouvido, e sussurra:

Hm, o que elas querem? To vendo que voce ta ficando irritada, quer que eu acabe com elas?

Nao

Ah, se o Duo visse isso , voce abracada a outro, enquanto ta namorando ele

Eu? Namorando o duo?nao, a gente nem saiu juntos ainda

Derrepente uma das meninas cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido da porta voz (nao achei palavra melhor)

Ah que beleza, olha voces dois ai abracadinhos vai causar brigas

Hm, primeiro eu ainda nao tenho nada com o Duo, Segundo ele nem ta aqui por perto

ah eh mesmo – a agrota diz ironica , e aponta pra um lugar atras dela, rin percebe sesshoumaru se afastar um pouco dela, e se virar, ela faz o mesmo movimento que ele , e ve Duo mais adiante, com uma cara nada feliz

QUEM EH ELE?- pergunta gritando Duo, chamando a atencao de todo mundo, ele aponta par sesshoumaru , que estreita os olhos, Rin sentiu um arrepio na espinah, quando Duo chegou perto de Sesshoumaru . e os dois comecaram a se fuzilar com os olhos, ela nao sabia quem venceria, se era os orbes dourados de sesshoumaru ou os azuis de Duo, o jeito que eles se encaravam era de meter medo ate no Diabo.

Continua…

Tham tham tham

O q vai acontecer, o proximo capitulo ta pronto, soh falta passer pro pc, amanha eu atualizo a fic de novo

**mandem reviews **

**1- **AAHH, como eu sou burra e esqueci de por mais ou menos o perfil do duo , entaum, olha eh o duo igualzinho do gundam wing, soh q mais alto(tem o tamanho do sesshy, ok?), e tem a idade da rin

Bom eu pretendo fazer dois triangulos amorosos, um eh duo X rin X sesshy, o outro eh inuyasha X kagome X hojo, mas esse vai ser mais pra frente, acho q vai ter um capitulo soh pra esse. Agora as reviews

**Lhyl **que bom que esta gostando, no comeco eu ia fazer a rin ir pra outra era, mas mudei de ideia, achei q assim ia ficar mais interessante, agora sim a coisa vai esquentar, e a Rin ta com 16 anos sim, o daisuke(ele eh igualzinho ao daisuke do DNAngel) tbm, e eu vou comecar a tirar personagens de outros animes, q eu sou horrivel com nome japones.

**May33 **ainda bem que esta gostando, eu nao ia dessistir da fic mesmo, ela jah ta pronta, ou pelo menos quase isso

**Cating misao-chan **oie aki ta a continuacao, agora sim, eu to mah, parei numa parte bem … sei lah…bem constrangedora neh?


	4. Brigas

Oie, desculpem os varios erros que eu fiz no capitulo passado, peco perdao, tbm por eu ter trocado souta por kohaku numa parte do capitulo, ssoh percebi o erro depois de postar, foi mal msm

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(comentarios da autora)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenario

ahhh, nee-san , eh como as irmas mais novas chamam as mais velhas

**THE BEST OF YOU**

CAP 4

Brigas

Rin estava desesperada , nao sabia o que fazer, os dois se encaravam como se fossem se matar, parecia que quem desviasse o olhar ou piscasse perdia a Guerra. Estava tao nervosa que nem percebeu os dois conversarem.

- quem eh voce? - perguntou Duo sem desviar os olhos

- seu pior pesadelo (O.O)- falou sesshoumaru indiferente

- nossa, voce nao deve ter entendido minha pergunta, entao vou ser mais especifico , porque acho que voce eh tao burro que nao entende as coisas bem

-como ousa falar assim comigo

- qual seu nome?entendeu a pergunta, eu vou ter que repetir?(ele deve ser suicida, nao eh possivel)

- oras...seu- disse sesshoumaru pegando na gola da camisa de duo e o levantando

- nao tenho medo de voce

- nao perguntei se voce tinha medo de mim

- mas eu falei por falar

-gastou palavras

- nao, voce ouviu, entao qual eh a sua com a **minha** rin

- **sua** rin? hahaha, desde quando ?

-desde sempre

-hahahahaha

- qual eh a graca? nao to vendo nenhum palhaco, alem de voce( realmente o meu duo eh suicida)

- voce eh muito atrevido, nao sabe quem eu sou, e fica me irritando

- hn, nao me interessaoidiota quevoce eh, ou deixa de ser (XD, sera q ele ainda qr viver)

Sesshoumaru estava se cancando desse **muleke**, o ergueu mais alto, e o jogou longe, o fazendo cair perto de uma arvore

- maldito - falava enquanto se levantava

- esse eh o seu lugar ajoelhado perante mim

Todos estavamvendo a briga, enquanto rin estava em transe , nao acreditando no que acontecia

- voce eh um idiota- disse Duo agora de peh

- o mesmo digo pra voce

- "mas o que, esse cheiro de novo , sera que tem algum youkai aqui nesse mundo" pensava sesshoumaru distraido , quando voltou a si, viu duo bem perto , acertando-lhe um soco na cara.

sesshoumaru caiu no chao

- ora...voce nao vai sobreviver pra contar que acertou um soco nesse sesshoumaru - disse ele mortalmente

- ah, ficou ner...o que cade el..?- estava dizendo mas parou quando percebeu uma mao em seu pescoco , e ele ser erguido no ar.

- vai morrer, seu desgracado(tadinho do duo)

Todos estavam assustados agora.

- RIN! RIN! - chamava Kana- o seu amigo, acho que ele, quer matar o duo, ou pelo menos ele ta falando que o vai fazer

-Q?- disse rin acordando do transe e viu a cena que se ocorria

Ela comecou a correr em direcao deles

- SESSHY, PARA- gritou ,deixando cair lagrimas dos olhos, ela chegou ate eles, e abracou sesshoumaru pela cintura - Para , por favor

Foi quando ele viu as lagrimas de rin escorrendo pelo rosto dela, ele soltou duo , que caiu no chao, e estava com dificuldade de respirar

- por favor , sesshoumaru, volta para casa, por favor- disse rin, soltando ele

- tudo bem- disse se afastando , e saindo da escola

- DUO - gritou rin, se ajoelhando , e ajudando ele a se levantar- vamos, vem comigo, eu vou fazer alguns corati...

- nao, eu vou...atras - disse duo , se levantando com dificuldade, mas acabou caindo de novo, mas rin o segurou

- voce nao vai a lugar nenhum, e vem comigo- disse rin o puxando pra ir com ela - kana, vem junto tambem- ela concordou, e eles entraram na escola.

- Kana , por favor , tras uma caixa de primeiros socorros, que tem lah na salinha perto da quadra- disse enquando colocava duo numa cadeira

- ta , jah volto - disse e foi embora correndo

- Por que voce fez isso? foi burrice - disse rin

- nao foi burrice, esse eh o meu jeito

- entao , voce quer dizer que o seu jeito eh arranjar brigas?

- nao, eh proteger quem eu amo (ai q kawaii)

- mas voce nao estava protegendo ninguem que eu saiba era soh pelo orgulho

- nada a ve, eu fiz isso por voce, rin

- nao precisava, eu nao preciso de protecao, eu sou forte, e voce podia ter...ficado seriamente ferido

- voce acha que eu nao posso com o sesshoumaru?

- nao eh isso

- entao...?

- eh que o sesshoumaru eh diferente dos outros

- eu percebi

-que?

- eh, num minuto ele desapareceu e no outro ele tava pegando meu pescoso

- entao, por que o desafia?

- porque eu te amo

- duo...

Ele comecou a aproximar o rosto do de rin, ela se afastava , mas logo ficou sem saida, ao sentir a parede atras de si, a distancia entre eles foi diminuindo,jah podiam sentir um a respiracao do outro , ate...

- cheguei, aqui ta a caixa de ...- disse kana, mas parou ao ver a cena que se ocorria, os dois se distanciaram rapidamente

- deixa eu ver os seus machucados - disse rin, abrindo a caixa de primeiros socorros

-ta - disse duo um pouco envergonhado

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Enquanto isso sesshoumaru estava andando sem rumo algum

- "mas o que foi aquilo?"- se perguntava- "aquele garoto, sera que ele eh um youkai? bem na hora que me atacou eu senti o cheiro de um youkai, sera que foi soh coincidencia? eu vou descobrir"

- ei, espera ai, onde eu to?- falou pra si mesmo , ao perceber, que nao sabia onde estava- ai, e agora, espera, eu sou o grande sesshoumaru , e como tal, nasci com grande senso de direcao(nao resisti , eu tirei isso da nova onda do imperador)- ele pulou no predio mais alto pra ver se achava a casa de rin.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Jah tinha acabado todas as aulas . Rin estava saindo da escola com kana, que ia almocar na casa dela.

- eu ainda nao acredito naqueles dois - fala rin

- ai, nao esquenta nao , deixa pra lah, jah acabou

-ah, bem que eu queria que tivesse terminado .

- o que voce quer dizer?

- bom, se o sesshoumaru eh o mesmo de antes , ele vai defender o enorme orgulho (enorme eh poko ,gigantesco,igual ao meu)

- nossa, voce acha que essa briga ainda nao acabou?

- tenho certeza, por isso vou manter um longe do outro , pra nao acontecer nada grave

-eh, eu jah vi do que o sesshoumaru eh capaz

- ah, amiga voce ainda nao viu nada, ele eh um cabeca dura sempre foi e nao vai ser agora que vai mudar , eu to com medo

- ai, amiga , nao esquenta

- voce sabe que voce eh minha melhor amiga neh?

- sei sim

- ah, eu adoro voce - disse rin abracando kana

- eu tambem te adoro, mas nem tanto quanto o duo

- que voce quer dizer?

- ah, nao se faca de desintendida, eu vi o quase beijo de voces

- quase beijo de quem?- diz uma voz masculina atras das duas

Elas se viram, e dao de cara com sesshoumaru

- ai , meu deus, que susto - falou rin e kana juntas

- quase beijo de quem?- ele perguntou mortalmente estreitando os olhos

- ninguem nao, o que voce faz aqui? por que nao ta em casa?- disse rin

- eu tava esperando voce, agora quase beijo de quem?

-ah da kana com o daisuke, soh que eu atrapalhei bem na hora, mas voce se perdeu eh?por isso que me esperava?

- nao pras duas perguntas, e rin, voce sabe que eu nao gosto que mintam pra mim , quase beijo de quem?

- bom voce jah sabe, que nunca mais vai vir comigo pra escola

- por que? e quase beijo de quem?

-porque eu nao quero mais brigas

-e quem eh voce para me impedir, e quase beijo de quem?

- jah falei que foi a kana e o daisuke que quase se beijaram, ams eu os interrrompi

- eh, eh verdade- disse kana

- viu soh?

- hum, a gente vai ter uma conversinha em casa

- vamos, mesmo

- hm, sabe, rin, acho melhor eu nao ir almocar hoje na sua casa, eu vou atrapalhar a sua **conversinha** com o sesshoumaru

- deixa de besteira , e olha nao ha nada na nossa conversinha que voce nao possa ouvir

- nao?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- nao

-tudo bem , entao eu vou - disse kana

- ah que bom

Quando chegaram na casa de rin, ouviram uma gritaria.

- mas o que...?- perguntou rin, quando entrou, sesshoumaru e kana entraram logo atras

-inuyasha - disse sango para rin

- inuyasha?o que ele fez?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- ah, eu ano sei direito o que houve, mas pelo que entendi, o inuyasha foi ate a escola de kagome, agora a pouco, e viu o tal de hojo beijando ela, dai o inuyasha quase matou o garoto.

- nossa, acho que isso eh de irmao- disse rin

- irmao? - perguntou kana

- eh, o inuyasha e o sesshouamru sao irmaos

- meio irmaos - corrigiu sesshoumaru

- mas , o que voce quis dizer com caho que eh de irmao? - perguntou sango

- ah, o sesshoumaru fez um showzinho lah an minha escola, igual ao do inuyasha, soh que na hora da entrada

- que? sesshoumaru bateu em um garoto?-perguntou sango

- eh

- nossa , sesshoumaru, nao sabia que voce tinha ciumes da rin - falou miroku

- voce jah quer morrer?- perguntou sesshoumaru mortalmente

-INUYASHA! SEU IDIOTA- gritou kagome da cozinha.Logo depois se seguiu o som de algo quebrando.

- AI, SUA LOUCA , DOEU - gritou inuyasha

- LOUCA?- repetiu kagome

-EH, LOUCA

-INUYASHA - gritou kagome

Rin e os outros entraram na cozinha a tempo de ver um prato voador quebrar na cara de inuyasha, a cena teria sido engracada , se a coisa nao tivesse seria.

- gente, se acalmem - disse rin receosa

- CALA A BOCA - gritaram os dois juntos

- mas...

- AH KAGOME, VOCE EH TAO LOUCA QUANTO AQUELE BOZO

- HOJO

- QUE SEJA

- AAHH, VOCE TA MORRENDO DE CIUMES DO HOJO, NEH? AHH ESSA VAI A HISTORIA DO SECULO , JAH SEI ATE O TITULO INUYASHA O HANYOU MAIS IDIOTA DO MUNDOTEM CIUMES DE UM **SIMPLES HUMANO.**

**- **Concordo com o garota -fala sesshoumaru calmamente- ele eh o hanyou mais idiota do mundo

-SUA...- disse inuyasha pegando a espada

- sesshoumaru impessa o inuyasha- disse rin

- eu?por que, agora que as coisas estao ficando interessantes- disse ele indiferente

- sesshoumaru, por favor, por favor - pediu rin carinhosamente- eu preciso de minha irma viva

- afff - disse ele indo ate inuyasha e dando-lhe um soco, fazendo-o cair desmaiado (ta, eu sei, q com um soco o inu nao desmaiaria, mas eu nao tenho outra opcao,e tbm nao eh um soco qualquer , eh o soco do sesshoumaruXD)

- nao precisava ter feito isso , eu sabia como impedir o idiota do inuyasha, era soh dizer uma palavrinha, hehe- disse kagome

- obrigado, sesshy - disse rin,que se virou pra kana - ah , kana, foi mal a bagunca

- eh sempre assim?- pergunta ela

- nao

-voce eh amiga da rin?- perguntasango para kana

- ah, sou sim, meu nome eh kana

-prazer ,eu sou sango e esse eh o miroku, eu aconselho voce ficar longe dele

-por que?

-vai por mim

- ah, kana, sesshy, vamos subir, senao vai sobrar pra gente arrumar essa bagunca

-vamos- responderam

os tres subiram as escadas e foram pro quarto de rin.Quando entraram rin fechou a porta.ela sentou-se ao lado de kana, e defronte a sesshoumaru

- entao ,sesshy, vamos comecar o interrogatorio, e por mais que eu fique brava , eu nao vou comecar a tacar as coisas em voce- disse rin ironica

- ah, menos mal - disse kana - senao, eu nao vou conseguir impedir voce, rin

- eu impesso - disse sesshoumaru

-haha, quem voce eh pra me impedir (que coisa mais sesshoumaru XD)- falou rin- hm, kana, soh pra garantir, se eu querer comecar a tacar as coisas no sesshoumaru, nao me deixa fazer isso, ta? sabe o sesshy eh tao mau, que eu nao sei, como ele faria pra me impedir- falou ironica

- ok

- entao , **sesshoumaru , **qual foi o maldito motivo pra voce brigar com o duo?

- porque ele me provocou, e tambem porque nao gostei dele

- ahh, soh por isso, entao se eu tiver vontade de comecar a bater em voce, soh porque eu nao vou com a sua cara, tudo bem?- disse rin se levantando e aproximando de sesshoumaru, pra provoca-lo

-sim, mas voce nao se atreveria a **TENTAR** me bater- disse ele tambem se levantando , fazendo com que os rostos deles ficassem a centimetros um do outro

-eh, eu nao iria querer bater em voce, segunda pergunta, porque voce nao gostou do duo, ele nao fez nada pra voce , antes de se conhecerem?

-ah, porque...porque, eu nao fui com a cara dele

-primeiro, isso nao eh uma resposta, segundo , vc sabe que eu nao gosto que mintam pra mim (de novo ela ta falando igual ao sesshy)

- essa frase eh minha

- a frase_eu nao fui com a cara dele_tambem eh minha-disse

- voce tem uma lingua afiada- disse sesshoumaru aproximando mais o rosto do dela, agora os dois podiam sentir a respiracao um do outro

- voce nao sabe quanto, mas agora responda a minah pergunta

- nao

- hm, posso interromper?- perguntou kana

Foi ai que eles se lembraram dela, se afastaram rapidamente

-claro, fale

- voce tinha contado pra ele sobre seu - ela se aproximou de rin e cochichou no ouvido dela- ...seu encontro com o duo , pode ser que o sesshoumaru tenha implicado por isso

-ah , acho que isso nao eh provavel - cochichou rin

- pq?

-ah, nao sei

-acho que pode ser isso (eu tbm acho q eh isso XD)

-deixa pra lah, eu ainda vou descobrir - disse rin agora voltando ao tom normal, foi quando se lembrou de uma pergunta que a estava atormentando - hm, sesshoumaru uma perguntinha, que ta me incomodando, desde ontem

- fala- disse ele indiferente

- voce ...hm...por acaso...hm...quando o miroku entrou no meu quarto ontem, e viu eu e a kagome semi-nuas- rin falando envergonhada- voce...tambem me viu ...?

- soh um pouco - sesshoumaru cortou ela

- soh um pouco?

-eh

-como assim?

-bom, eu nao tive tempo de olha pra voce, eu estava ocupado matando o miroku

-ahh, entao se voce tivesse tido tempo voce ia me olhar , eh?

-sim

-q?- rin estava vermelhissima

- eu teria te olhado sim, quero conhecer seu corpo (nossaa como ele eh direto)

-...- ela nao sabia o que dizer, estava tao envergonhada, ele disse que queria conhecer seu corpo

- hm, eu acho que vou na cozinha, ver se eles precisam de ajuda- disse kana

- eu vou tambem- falou rin

Por fim os tres desceram , e viram que estva tudo arrumado

-Rin , que historia eh essa que o sesshoumaru tambem brigou- disse kagome

-primeiro conta a sua historia, que depois eu conto a minha - disse rin

-ta, foi o seguinte, eu tava saindo da faculdade com o Hojo, dai quando a gente chegou no portao, ele me deu um beijo de despedida, mas ai, quem aparece, senao o maldito inuyasha, e ele viu o Hojo me beijando, nao deu outra, e o inuyasha jah tava dando um soco nele, e ia dar mais , soh que eu tenho uma arma enfalhivel, e soh preciso dizer uma palavra , **_senta_**, - foi nesse exato instante , que todo mundo ouviu algo pesado caindo - ops, bom ele merece, continuando a historia, eu levei o Hojo pra casa dele, e depois voltei aqui, e dai...- ela nao conseguiu terminar

-KAGOME- gritou inuyasha lah de cima

-vixi, acabou nossa paz - disse ela

-COMO VOCE EH MAH, FALOU AQUELA PALAVRA , ENQUANTO EU DURMIA , SUA BRUXA.

-DO QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU?

-BRUXA.BRUXA

-AH, INUYASHA...SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA...

No primeiro _senta _inuyasha deu de cara no chao, nos outros ele foi afundando o chao. Abriga teria continuado, se a mae , e o vo, de kagome nao tivessem chegado.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**algumas horas depois**

-hum, porque o souta ainda nao voltou?- perguntou rin

-ah, ele foi na casa de um amigo, estudar, ele tem outra prova amanha- falou kagome

-entao, hoje ele nao vem durmir aqui?- perguntou rin

-deve ta vindo jah, ele ligou agora pouco dizendo que vem pra ca, porque lah, nao da pra estudar direito- disse a sra. higurashi

-ah tah- falou rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**um pouco mais tarde**

-cheguei- disse souta entrando, e seu amigo entrou logo atras - cade todo mundo?

-cade a rin?- perguntou o amigo

-deve ta no quarto dela, vamos lah, vem

Os dois subiram as escadas, quando chegaram no quarto de rin, souta abriu a porta, estavam todos lah.

-ah, oi souta, finalmente, cade seu amigo? - falou kagome

-oi, ele ta aki atras- disse souta saindo da frente doamigo

Foi nesse instante que sesshoumaru levantou em um salto, rin achou estranha a atitude dele, ela olha pra porta, e viu do porque de sesshoumaru ter levantado. "ah , soh pode ser um pesadelo, e dos ruins" pensava ela ao ver duo na porta do seu quarto.

-Duo?- ela falou

-oi , rin, o que ele ta fazendo aqui?- disse apontando para sesshoumaru

-ah, voce nao sabe muleke, eu moro aqui , com a rin-disse sesshoumaru sorrindo

-q?- perguntou duo espantado

-ai meu deus- disse kana

- que foi?- perguntou souta

-porque voce trouxe o duo aqui?- perguntou kana

-nos vamos estudar, mas o que tem de ruim taze-l aqui

-rin, porque esse idiota ta no seu quarto?-perguntou duo

-ah, voce nao sabe, o meu quarto eh o mesmo que o de rin- disse sesshoumaru sorrindo

-Q?- duo olhou pra rin

-nao, eh mentira, a nee-san, e a sango dormem aqui , e o sesshoumaru dorme no outro quarto, com o iuyasha e o miroku

-ah tah, olha seu idiota...

-o unico idiota aqui eh voce, vai querer apanhar de novo eh?

-de novo?- souta repetiu

-espera- disse sango- esse eh o garoto que brigou com o sesshoumaru?

-eh , sou eu mesmo - disse duo

- eh esse eh o retardado que ousa me desafiar

- Q?- perguntaram Souta , inuyasha, miroku e kagome

- voce que eh o retardado

-ora ...seu- disse sesshoumaru avancando

-nao, sesshy - falou rin ficando entre os dois- parem , nao comecem isso de novo

- eh - disse duo - nao vou sujar minhas maos

-hahaha, voce fala isso porque ta com medo de apanhar _outra vez_

-ah, eh - disse duo indo em direcao de sesshoumaru

-NAO - gritaram rin , kagome, miroku, sango, e souta, e foram parar os dois

-isso,garoto, acaba com o sesshoumaru .- disse inuyasha, pondo fogo na palha- "nao que ele consiga , porque soh eu consigo derrotar o sesshoumaru, mais mesmo assim, to do lado desse garoto"

-inuyasha, SENTA- gritou kagome, nao deu utra e inuyasha deu de cara no chao, e ficou calado.

Souta e rin conseguiram tirar duo de lah,e o levaram para o outro quarto

-olha , por favor , nao va arranjar briga com o sesshoumaru - pediu rin

- voce acha que eu nao posso com ele, eh?- perguntou duo

- nada disso, eu soh nao quero que voces dois briguem

- mas, rin

-por favor

-ta bom

-obrigada - disse saindo do quarto

-rin - falou duo, a puxando, e lhe dando um beijo, mas soh durou um segundo

-nao- disse ela se separando

- ok

-tchau, boa noite -disse rinsaindo do quarto

- hm, que bonitinho voces dois, voce nao resistiu em beijar ela hein, mas olha cuidado com o sesshoumaru, ele eh perigoso- avisou souta

- nao tenho medo dele, soh quero ver a cara que ele vai fazer quando eu vir buscar a rin, pro nosso encontro

** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**No quarto de rin**

-sesshoumaru , me prometa que voce nao vai arranjar briga com o duo - disse rin

- nao prometo nada

-sesshoumaru, por favor

-ta, tudo bem

- hum, vamos durmir? - perguntou kagome

-vamos, sim

** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**No outro dia**

-rin, acorda, vamos, todos jah levantaram -chamou kagome - acorda sua amiga

-to indo - disse se levantando - kana, acorda- colocou o uniforme , olhou o calendario , viu que era hoje o seu encontro com duo.kana se levantou e se vestiu. As duas desceram pra cozinha. Quando entraram, viram que a atomosfera lah, estava pesada

- bom dia -disse rin

-bom dia , rin - duo foi o unico que a respondeu

- rin,kana,o cafe de voces ta pronto - disse kagome

- valeu , nee-san - disse rin, se sentando

- obrigado, kagome-chan - disse kana

-rin -chama duo "hehe, vamos ver a cara do sesshoumaru", que horas que eu te pego hoje?

sesshoumaru ergue a cabeca e estreita os olhos pra duo

- ah , o filme comeca as 9:30pm entao voce que sabe " porque ele vai perguntar isso agora, ele quer mesmo arranjar briga com o sesshy"

-hm, que tal as 8:00 dai a gente** janta juntos , **depois assistimos o filme, dai eu te trago de volta

- ok, eu vou indo pra escola, tchau, vamos kana?

-vamos

-eu e o duo tambem vamos, rin- disse souta

- ta

os quatro sairam sendo seguidos pelo olhar de sesshoumaru

-vixi, sesshoumaru , perdeu a rin pra um humano

- olha quem fala, se nao eh o **hanyou mais idiota do mundo que perdeu pra um simples humano -**

CONTINUA...

eae pessoal tao gostando, acho que naum, soh uma pessoa mandou review...

**may33 **bom a sua pergunta jah foi respondida, neh, esse capitulo jah tava pronto, mas dai eu vi sua review , e encaixe tudo na fic , vlw pela review, que bom q esta gostando da fic

bom gente , ate agora eu lembro , eu me inspirei nesse capitulo ouvindo a musica futuro ex-novio , da banda rebelde, agora do pq eu naum sei,eu qria por essa musica no capitulo, mas achei que nao se encaixava XD

**POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS**


	5. O desastroso encontro

Oie, tomara que gostem do capitulo 5, como eu gostei de escreve-lo, eh tentative de comedia, mas sei lah viu

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(as idiotices q eu falo)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenario

**THE BEST OF YOU**

CAP5

O desastroso encontro

Parecia que as aulas passaram voando , depois que bateu o ultimo sinal, rin nao foi pra casa, ela tinha que estudar pra prova de fisica, e lah ela nunca iria conseguir nem ler um livro. Depois de um tempo estudando , rin olhou o relogio, e ficou surpresa com o horario que era 4:30pm, ela saiu correndo da escola , tinha que ir a biblioteca que era quase do outro lado da cidade, pegar uns livros. Quando chegou na biblioteca, pegou o que precisava, e foi pra casa, mas ela tinha um bom caminho a percorrer.

- ah, finalmente chegou- disse kagome, quando rin entrou - sabe que horas sao?6:15pm e voce nem sabe a roupa que vai colocar , ainda bem que sou bozinha e vou te ajudar

-ah, nao, nee-san- disse rin

-eu nao vou me incomodar- disse kagome, a empurrando escada a cima- sango, vem logo

-cade o sesshoumaru?

-ah, eu nao o vi desde o cafe da manha

- hum, que coisa- disse enquanto entrava no quarto

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Na cozinha as 7:30pm**

ding dong

-jah, vai - disse souta, indo abrir a porta - ah, oi, duo, chegou cedo, minah irma ainda ta se trocando

-ah tah, tudo bem - disse ele enquanto entrava na cozinha, lah soh tinah inuyasha e miroku sentados na mesa, ele foi e se sentou, e souta fez o mesmo.

-hum, cade as garotas?- perguntou duo curioso, nem precisou de uma resposta deles

-AH, NAO , NEE-SAN NAO VOUCOLOCAR ISSO- gritou rin lahdo quarto dela

-AH, RIN, VOCE EH MUITO CHATA-gritou kagome

-jah entendi, elas tao ajudandoa rin - disse duo- hum, cade o idiota? nao me diga que ele ta no quarto da rin?

- nao , alias ninguem viu ele hoje, desde depois do cafe damanha- disseinuyasha

**Quinze minutos depois**

- ah, nee-san , nao sei como voce me obrigou a vestir isso - os garotos ouviram rin reclamar

-quetinha - disse kagome

quandoas tres chegaram na cozinha. Duo se virou pra ver rin, ela estava linda, vestindo uma calcajeans escura, uma blusinha vermelha, que nao cobria toda a barriga, que tinah um decote, e usava botas pretas, ela estava simplismente maravilhosa (uau)

- ah, duo voce jah chegou? desculpepor te-lo feito esperar- disse rin

- que nada , deixa disso, entao, vamos?

-ah, sim, soh, vou pegar minha bolsa

-ok - disse duo, enquanto a via subir as escadas

ela abriu a porta do quarto foi ate a cama e pegou a bolsa, estava saindo , mas

- voce vai mesmo?

- vou sim,sesshoumaru, desde quando estava ai?

-faz pouco tempo

- estava preocupada, voce desapareceu hoje, pra onde foi?

-ah, eu fui ver se achava o youkai, que eu ando sentindo o cheiro

-e ai?

- nada

- ah eu vou indo, tchau

-rin - disse sesshoumaru a segurando pelo pulso e se aproximando

- o que foi?

-quando aquele garoto me deu um soco na cara, eu senti o cheiro de youkai mais forte

- e o que voce quer dizer?

- tome cuidado com ele

-ah, sesshy, voce ta com ciumes?

- nao

- sesshy - disse ela se aproximando, logo eles sentiam um a respiracao do outro, mas ela desviou o caminho e cochichou no ouvido dele - seu ciumento- e estava se virando pra ir , mas, ele a segurou e a pressionou contra a parede

- rin - ele disse se aproximando dela

- sesshou...maru - falou ela, muito vermelha, agora os dois sentiam um a respiracao do outro, seus labios estavam quase se tocando, ela fechou os olhos , ele tambem (ai meu Deus)

-RIN- gritou duo lah debaixo(XD)

- ai, eu tenho que ir, tchau - disse ela e se foi

- droga, vou matar aquele , muleke maldito

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-por que demorou , rin? - perguntou duo

- eu nao achava minha bolsa

- hm, vamos? - perguntou ele

- vamos

os dois sairam , quando chegaram no shoping , eles foram jantar

- vamos comer pizza?- perguntou duo

-sim

eles se sentaram em uma mesa, pediram a pizza , e comecaram a conversar enquanto esperavam

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- " o que eu to fazendo aqui? nem sei porque vim "- se perguntava sesshoumaru, enquanto via duo e rin , de tras de um pilar ( q ciumento)

derrepente ele se percebeu em chamas de raiva, quando viu aquele _muleke_ se aproximando de rin, pra beija-la

- ah, nao mesmo - disse sesshoumaru, se aproximando da mesa onde os dois estavam, e ficou atras de um pilar, agora bem perto deles, ele ouviu rin murmurar _duo, nao ,_ sesshoumaru comecou a pensar em um jeito de impedir o beijo , foi quando viu um garcom levando em uma bandeja, algumas bebidas, indo em direcao da mesa, e por sorte o garcom iria passar por ele, quando o viu passando, esticou o peh, fazendo voar uma bandeja cheia de bebidas emcima de duo.

- AI, TA QUENTE - gritou duo, agora todos olhavam eles

- mil desculpas, eu tropecei em alguma coisa

duo foi pro banheiro,sendo acompanhado pelo garcom, e rin ficouna mesa, tentando entender tudo.

-nossa, que estranho - disse ela - "tadinho, do duo, acho que tinha cafe na bandeja "

- "haha, ninguem nunca mexe com esse sesshoumaru , ou pleo menos algo parecido e sai ileso " pensava ele

logo duo voltou na mesa, com as roupas meio secas e o cabelo um pouco molhado , mas ainda sim, ele cheirava cafe

-maldicao(q coisa mais inuyasha) , por que acontece logo comigo, aquele cara ali na outra mesa, por que nao aconteceu com ele

- calma , duo

- mas, isso nao vai acabar com o nosso encontro , nao mesmo , vamos rin, a gente come pipoca, soh falta 20 minutos pra comecar o filme

- ta , vamos

eles sairam e foram pro cinema, compraram os ingressos e a pipoca e entraram na sala de cinema

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

sesshoumaru usou sua velocidade de youkai, e entrou no cinema, sem que ninguem o visse, e se sentou umas sete fileiras atras de rin e duo, logo dois garotos se sentaram do seu lado.

- ah, eu disse que nao queria fanta, eu queria coca, droga - reclamou um deles

- vai comprar outro refri - disse o outro

o garoto foi e comprou outro , e deixou a fanta de lado

depois de um tempo de filme , sesshoumaru jah estava cancado de ficar lah, foi quando percebeu duo se aproximando de rin, pra beija-la

- "ah, nao mesmo " - pensou sesshoumaru, que pegou o refrigerante discretamente, sem que nenhum dos garotos percebesse, e tacou com toda a forca em duo , e se abaixou, pra que nao o vissem.

- AH, QUE PORRA EH ESSA?DE NOVO NAO- gritou duo, assustando todo mundo

- EI, DA UM TEMPO, EU QUERO ASSISTIR O FILME - gritou um cara num canto da sala

- AH, O IDIOTA, SE VOCE NAO PERCEBEU, ALGUEM TACOU REFRIGERANTE EM MIM, QUEM FOI O DESGRACADO?

-"parece que ninguem viu eu tacando o tal refrigerante , eu fui rapido, entao, nao iam ver mesmo" pensou sesshoumaru

-calma, duo - disse rin

- droga, rin, isso ta virando macumba, nao eh possivel, deve ser praga do idiota do sesshoumaru

- "idiota? amanah, eu vou matar esse muleke" pensou sesshoumaru

- vamos, duo - falou rin

os dois siram do cinema , e do foi ao banheiro , enquanto rin esperava do lado de fora

sesshoumaru saiu do cinema tambem, foi quando viu rin, ela ia o ver, se continuasse ali "droga se ela me vir" pensou, e usou a velocidade de youkai , ams acabou trombando em uma mulher , que carregava dois sacos de pipocas, que foram tudo por chao.

- que isso? - falou a mulher caida no chao

rin se vira pra ver o que acontecia , e ve um vulto branco bem grande

-" sesshoumaru? nao, nao pode ser"pensou ela

- pronto - disse duo, saindo do banheiro seco

- como voce se secou?

- sabe aquelas maquininhas que soltam ar quente?

-sei

-entao, soh que aquilo soh seca, e eu to todo engordurado e cheirando cafe, eh macumba, soh pode ser, chegando em casa vou tomar banho, mas rin, eu primeiro tenho que - disse ele se aproximando

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

sesshoumaru estava atras de um pilar , perto dos dois, quando viu duo se aproximando dela.

" mas , caralho, ele nao desiste" pensou ele, enquanto pensava numa ideia, mas soh teve uma.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

duo estava se aproximando de novo, a puxando pra perto,"duo nao" ela pensava,os labios estavam cade vez mais perto, quase se encostando agora, mas, ela ouvi alguma coisa pesada cair no chao, ha alguns metros, ela abre os olhos e nao ve mais duo na sua frente

- mas, o que...?

-aiai, to falando eh macumba

rin se vira e ve a uns 5 metros dela , duo no chao se levantando

- pelo menos nao se molhou de novo- disse rin ironica

- primeiro eu nunca memolhei , me molharam, segundo, alguma coisa bateu bem forte em mim, que eu ate voei metros

-estarnho

-eu que diga

- mas pelo menos, dessa vez nao te molharam

-eh

-cuidado- disse uma mulher ao longe, duo se vira, mas tarde de mais , ele jah tinah tomado mais um banho, e tinah um balde na cabeca

- falamos cedo demais - disse rin, indo ate duo e tirando o balde da cabeca dele

- sabe o que eh pior do que ser molhado com agua ?- duo disse - e isso aconteceu agora

- o que?

- quando eh agua suja, e pior que isso parece, nao eh pior do que beber a agua

- voce bebeu essa agua suja?

- sim, mas nao bebi, ela foi entrando garganta abaixo

- desculpe - disse uma fachineira se aproximando , - eu tropecei em alguma coisa (sabem no que foi neh)

- tudo bem, nao se culpe, eu estou acustumado com acidentes envolvendo liquidos

- mil desculpas

- duo, eh melhor irmos embora, antes que aconteca mais um acidente

-ta

eles sairam do shoping , chamando muita atencao , jah que duo andava pingango agua em todo lugar

-eh macumba, nao eh possivel, desculpe a noite foi um desastre

- que nada, foi bem legal e engracada

- pra voce que foi engracada

eles foram o resto do caminho em silencio , e nem imaginavam que estavam sendo seguidos por sesshoumaru. Quando chegaram na casa de duo. ele se aproximou dela (de novo?) para beija-la

-nao, quem sabeo que pode acontecer

-ta , mas voce ainda nao me escapa, hm, tem certeza que tudo bem voce ir sozinha pra casa

-sim, eh pertinho, dois quarteroes

- ta, tchau

-tchau

ela foi embora, sendo seguida por sesshoumaru.Quando chegou em casa , viu que todos estavam na cozinha

-mas jah? tao cedo - disse kagome, ao ve-la entrar

-eh, que essa noite foi um desastre

-QUE? - perguntaram todos

- eh, mas antes que eu conte , cade o sesshy?

- nos nao vimos o _sesshy _desde depois do cafe da manha- disse inuyasha, dando enfase na palavra sesshy

- ta - disse ela , e comecou a contar todos os desastres que aconteceram , todos riram , a cada acidente que rin contou, quando ela terminou, subiu pro quarto, e encontrou sesshoumaru .

- estava ai, eh?

-sim,como foi a saida

-um desastre- falou e comecou a contar tudo de novo .

-ele merece - disse sesshoumaru, quando ela terminou

-ah, acho que naum

- voce gosta dele?

-ah, nao sei se gosto ou nao, porque o interesse ?

-por nada nao

-ah, sesshy, conta - disse ela se aproximando, soh para o provocar

-nao eh nada

-sesshy - ela fez uma cara tao sexy que ele nao se aguentou , a puxou pra perto e a beijou, no comeco ela nao o correspondeu, pela surpresa, mas depois entreabriu os labios deixando a lingua dele passar, eles cairam na cama. sesshoumaru emcima dela

continua...

oie gentem, tomara que gostem mesmo desse capitulo, olha talvez amanha eu nao consigaatualizar , mas achu q vai dar, nao sei, mas agora sexta nao vai dar mesmo, quase que eu nao atualizo hoje, eu fiquei o dia fora, mas deu tempo

bom, agora q eu fico pensando , eu gosto tanto do duo(gundamwing)mto, mto, quase tanto quanto o hiei(yu yu hakusho), mas eu fico pensando como eu sou burra , vou por um personagem q eu adoro , deve ter posto um que eu naum gostasse mtopq dai eu nem teria mta dohde ter q fazer ele se da mal, ta dificil mesmo fazer isso com o duo, to com doh, mas fazer o q, se eu puis ele, nao tenhu opcao XD

agora as reviews

**may33**- noossaa, eu amo rebelde, gosto mais da roberta, e tal, mas eu naum to assistidno faz um mes, to com vontade de chorar,eu to na casa da minha tia, e aki nao pega sbt, mas minhas amigas tao contando o q acontece, qria ver como eh essa luz viviana, eu naum assisto desde 19 de dezembro, to quase morrendo, mas agora sabado eu vou voltar pra casa, dai eu naum vou perder nem um segundo,bom eu vou boiar mas to nem ai, hm me adiciona no msn (se vc tiver eh logico) dai a gente se fala ok? e ainda bem q vc ta gostando da minha fic, agora voce nao gostar do duo, nossa, vc precisa assistir gundam wing, o duo eh mto legal, e engracado , ele eh o mais dahora de gundam wing...valeu pela review, bjos

**lyhl** nossa, voce ainda nao viu as tretas q eu escrevi nos otros capitulso, nao vai ter soh uma mais umas cinco, entre um monte de personagem, eu qro fazer essa fic durar, nossa, ainda bem que vc ta gostando de ver o sesshy enciumado, e o q achou desse capitulo agora?o sesshy ta morrendo de ciumes, hehehehe, brigado pela review, e bjos

**gentem , por favor me mandem reviews, vcs vao fazer eu mto mais feliz, e eu vou ter mais inspiracoes**


	6. O taiyoukai sesshoumaru

Oie,gentem tomara que gostem do capitulo 6

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(as idiotices q eu falo)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenario

**THE BEST OF YOU**

CAP6

O taiyoukai sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru tava tentando se controlar , mas tava muito dificil,os dois tavam colados um no outro, ele sentia os seios dela no seu peito, eles tavam se beijando profundamente, e avansando cade vez mais.(O.O)

-Rin…eu nao consigo me contr… - disse sesshoumaru carinhosamente , mas foi interrompido.

- RIN – falou kagome entrando no quarto (XD), seguida por sango, miroku, e inuyasha. Quando viram o que se passava no quarto, eles ficaram total e completamente sem graces- foi…mal…desculpem ..hm…tchau

Rin levou um susto daqueles, quando eles entraram, ela se levantou tao rapido , que quase derrubou sesshoumaru da cama.

HAHAHA

Qual é a graca, sesshoumaru?

A cara que você fez quando eles entraram , foi igual a do muleke quando foi molhado

-não enche...espera ai...como você sabe a cara que o duo fez?

"como eu tenho uma boca tão grande" ah, eu só imaginei

SESSHOUMARU você foi no shoping, né?eu tinha jurado que vi você lá, perto da mulher que derrubou as pipocas,SESSHOUMARU, você aprontou aquilo com o duo?ah já sei, você que o empurrou quando ele i me beijar, você que passou o pé na faxineira, e no graçom pra eles molharem o duo, e foi você que tacou o refrigerante nele no cinema, não foi, SESSHOUMARU?- ele nada respondeu só abaixou a cabeça ,mas sem se sentir culpado, até que...

**PLAFT**

Quando percebeu tinha levado um tapa de rin, e um bem dolorido

- você estragou a noite que o duo queria tanto , sabe desde quando ele me chama pra sair?desde que eu entrei na escola, mas eu nunca aceitei, agora que eu aceito você faz o favor de estragar tudo , saiba de uma coisa, eu não ia deixar o duo me beijar nenhuma das vezes, sabe por que?sabe? – agora ela deixava lagrimas cair pelo rosto – porque eu não amo o duo, eu amo outra pessoa

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**- **Sabe eu nunca imaginei o sesshoumaru e a rin juntos- disse kagome – eles formam um casal tao bonito, e com o amor que os dois tem um pelo outro, acho que eles quase nunca vão brig...

-SESSHOUMARU, SEU IDIOTA –eles ouviram rim gritar do quarto depois ouviram um som tipo PLAFT

- que você estava falando em kagome?- perguntou inuyasha irônico

-não enche, estranho eles tavam se dando tão bem ate agora pouco

Derrepente rin aparece na cozinha furiosa

- o que houve rin? - perguntou kagome

- nada – disse rin seca e grossa

- vixi, vocês tavam se beijando ate agora , e já brigaram – falou miroku

Ela se vira pra ele, que se encolhe num canto, ao receber o olhar assassino de rin

- foi mal – miroku se desculpou

- vou sair – falou rin

- pra onde vai? Já esta tarde – disse kagome

- não sei

- rin, espera – falou kagome, mas ela jah tinha saído

Eles subiram no quarto de rin, e viram sesshoumaru sentado no chão.

- o que você fez?- perguntou kagome

- nada que interesse a vocês

- ela ta furiosa

- ela me bateu duas vezes, não quero saber se esta brava ou não

- Q? ela te bateu? E ta viva ainda? Nossa essa vai entrar pra historia mudial , Sesshy – disse inuyasha irônico

- cala a boca , inuyasha- falou kagome – sesshoumaru vai atrás dela

- eu não vou a lugar nenhum – disse sesshoumaru indiferente

- você ta agindo pior que o inuyasha, sesshoumaru – falou kagome

- que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou inuyasha

- que rin saiu sozinha, e disse que não sabia onde ia, e você agindo como criança se recusa a ir busca-la- falou kagome

- ta falando que eu sou criança?- perguntou inuyasha

- eu não disse isso, eu disse que você age como uma- falou kagome- SESSHOUMARU gritou ela , quando viu que ele nada fez- sabe falar com adultos, que agem como criança é foda, viu!(essa eh a kagome?)

- eu já disse que não vou, pode falar o que quiser, mas eu não vou- falou sesshoumaru definitivamente

- ta , faz o que você quiser – disse kagome, desistindo, ia ela mesmo atrás de rin, só que quando estava saindo teve uma idéia , pegou o celular, sem que ninguém visse, e ligou pra própria casa...TRIM TRIM, - nossa o telefone, eu vou atender, já volto- e desceu,minutos depois ela voltou – bom a gente não precisa mais se preocupar, a rin acabou de ligar e disse que vai durmir na CASA DO DUO – disse vendo se criava efeito , e não deu outra, sesshoumaru se levantou na hora, pulou a janela e desapareceu

- k- chan, você ta louca, falar isso pro sesshoumaru, ele vai lá, matar a rin e o duo

-hahaha, a sango-chan, eu armei tudinho, a rin não ligou aqui, e eu sabia que o sesshoumaru iria procurar ela, se eu falasse que ela foi no duo

- k-chan, você ta enganada, o sesshoumaru, não foi procura-la, foi acabar com o duo, e quando chegar lá na casa dele, e ver que a rin não ta lah, vai pensar que ele levou ela em algum lugar ou...

-vixi , ai droga, não sabe de uma coisa, quando o sesshoumaru chegar na casa do duo, e ver que ela não ta lá, ele vai embora(hm, sei, ta bom, vamos vingir que o sesshy faria isso mesmo)

- não sei não, mas tomara que você esteja certa

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Rin? O que faz aqui ? Por que ta chorando? Vamos, entre

- posso ficar com você por enquanto?- perguntou rin

-logico, pode ate durmir aqui se quiser

-obrigada

-mas o que houve?

- ahh, kana, você é um anjo

- mas, por que?

-porque você é tão boazinha

As duas subiram pro quarto dela, e rin começou a contar tudo que aconteceu hoje.

- ah, rin, não fica irritada, o sesshoumaru só fez isso, porque tava morrendo de ciúmes.

-mas, sabe, lembra que o duo vem me convidando pra sair desde a 5ª serie,e agora que eu aceito, o sesshoumaru acaba com tudo

-rin, eu sei que o sesshoumaru estava errado, mas não tem como segurar o ciúmes, mas sabe você e o duo podem sair outro dia.

-daí eu vou por uma coleira no sesshoumaru e prende-lo na cama

-haha, e daí quando você voltar do seu encontro com o duo, você pode fazer uma malvadezas com o sesshoumaru, sabe do que eu to falando(XD)

-cala a boca

-mas sei lá, prenda o sesshoumaru mesmo, mas fala pra mim, você deu mesmo dois tapas no sesshoumaru?

-sim, ele deve ta muito bravo,minhas mãos estão vermelhas, de tão forte os tapas, eu nem sei como eu ainda to viva

- nossa ele é tão mal assim

-pior

- rin, você e ele se beijaram?conta essa parte pra mim, você não contou direito

- ah eu e ele tava se beijando, daí a nee-san entrou no quarto, e eu e o sesshy tavamos deitados na cama e...

Depois que rin terminou , já era um pouco tarde

- rin, dormi aqui hoje

- ta, só vou mandar uma mensagem pra nee-san avisando

- não quer telefonar

- NÃO, vai que o sesshoumaru atenda

-ta

Rin mandou a mensagem e foi durmir

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Enquanto isso, alguns quilometros de distancia.

- " ah , se ela foi na casa daquele muleke, eu mato ele" pensava sesshoumaru, enquanto ia na casa de duo. Quando chegou, ele foi em uma janela ver se era o quarto do muleke, mas não era(sabe era mto rosa, e o duo não eh gay)foi em outro, que estava vazio, ele ia em outro , mas...

- ta, eu já vou durmir, mãe – disse duo, que estava vindo pro quarto que sesshoumaru estava, ele se escondeu nas sombras, e esperou duo entrar.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

-hm, droga, eu nao to com sono – duo reclamava , enquanto entrava no quarto, foi quando ouviu a porta se fechar e a luz se acender – mas o que...?- começou a falar , mas foi interrumpido , quando foi levantado no ar- sesshoumaru...

- cadê a rin?

-do que você ta falando, seu maldito?

-cade a rin?

- o que?ela não ta na casa dela?

- não se faça de desentendido

-voce é louco ?(não, eh q o sesshy bebeu mta coca-cola hoje, sabe gentem, ele fica meio doido quando bebe coca)

- cadê a rin?

-eu não sei, caralho(olha a boca, duo)

-ela não veio aqui?

- não

-maldita kagome, onde será que ela foi então?

-do que você ta falando?

-não interessa

-por que ela fugiu?

-cala a boca, e não se intrometa

-o que você fez?

-nada que lhe interesse

-se não interessasse eu não taria perguntando

- ora, você ainda me desafia, muleke?

- sim, não tenho medo de caras prepotentes como você

- você já quer morrer, muleke?

-posso ser um muleke, mas pelo menos , não sou um cara prepotente

Sesshoumaru da um soco em duo , que cai em cima da porta a derrubando

- DUO, O QUE HOUVE ?- disse a sra. Duo(meu deus, não liguem,alias nem leiam)

- mamãe,não se aproxime

-por que?

- porque aquele idiota...

-voce ainda se atreve a me desafiar – disse sesshoumaru, indo ate duo, e o erguendo alto.

-DUO, QUEM É VOCE? SOLTE O MEU DUDOCA(não resisti, vocês jah sabem da onde eu tirei isso neh)

- mulher não se aproxime – a sra duo estacou onde estava- oras muleke, agora você ...- ele parou de falar ao sentir o cheiro do youkai de novo(issso de novoXD), soltou duo e foi embora

- Duo- disse a sra duo – você se machucou? Quem era aquele ?

- o que deu nele?- duo falou – ai mãe, acho que o meu braço quebrou, mas essa eh boa aquele idiota covarde fugiu

-duo, vem aqui, vou chamar a ambulância

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Rin acordou, tomou café da manhã e foi pra escola junto com kana, no meio do caminho elas viram daisuke

- oi – disseram as duas juntas

- ah, oi

- cadê o Duo e o Souta?- perguntou rin

-o souta já foi, e o duo, foi de carro, ele quebrou o braço

- nossa, como aconteceu isso?- perguntou kana

-ah, nem eu sei direito- falou ele – agente pergunta pra ele, quando chegarmos

- ta – falaram as duas juntas

Quando eles chegaram na escola, encontraram souta.

- ah, oi rin, a mana vai te matar hoje

-por que?

- porque você durmiu fora sem avisar aonde

- eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela

-mas não falou onde ia durmir

- ah, esqueci, mas eu durmi na casa da kana

-bom, o sesshoumaru ficou te procurando a noite toda

- to nem ai

- você não vai ta nem ai, depois que souber o que ele fez

- o que ele fez?

- ah, não, não vou falar nada, se não você vai me matar, olha o duo ta vindo

- ah, rin – disse duo a abraçando somente com um braço – que bom, onde você durmiu, eu tava preocupado

- ah, eu durmi na kana, mas fala como quebrou o braço?

-sesshoumaru

-que tem ele?

-ele foi em casa , ver se você tava lá, e ai a gente teve uma pequena discussãozinha, e foi isso

- e ai ele quebrou seu braço como?

- hm, ele me jogou em cima da porta, e eu acabei quebrando ela, e tal

- maldito , SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin, fazendo com que todos olhassem pra eles – eu vou matar ele, SESSHOUMARU, APAREÇA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE

- rin, o sesshoumaru não vai te ouvir , fala baixo, todo mundo ta te achando louca – falou kana, tentando acalmar rin

- que achem o que quiserem, mas você tem razão kana, o sesshoumaru tem ouvido bom, mas se ele não tiver muito perto não vai me ouvir,então eu já descidi

- o que? – perguntou kana

- eu vou procurar ele, e por uma coleira nele

- QUE? – perguntaram souta, duo e kana

- é, eu vou atrás dele

- ah, rin, agente tem prova

- to nem ai, matar o sesshoumaru, é a única coisa que me interessa agora, e vou fazer isso agora – disse rin, começando a andar , mas duo, daisuke e souta á seguraram – me soltem

- não – falou duo – eu mesmo vou resolver as coisas com aquele fujão

- ah , não eu que vou matar o sess...- ela começou a processar o que duo tinha falado , o que ele quis dizer com aquilo – fujão?

- é

-por que?

-porque ontem ele ficou mudo derrepente , falou alguma coisa, acho q foi mas isso de novo e desapareceu

- hm, estranho, mas deixa pra lá – disse rin, e se virando pra kana- kana

-oi?

- você tem uma coleira pra me imprestar?

-não, por que?

- porque eu preciso de uma e rápido, o sesshoumaru ta muito mal, ele merece mais dois tapas

- ah, então você bateu nele, hahaha

-dei dois tapas nele

- por que? – perguntou daisuke

- ah é porque eu tive vontade

- HAHAHA , ele merece – falou duo

- ele falou a mesma coisa, quando eu contei os incidentes no shoping, sabe vocês podem viver brigando, mas são muito parecidos

- não mesmo, você com certeza esta louca, deve ter batido a cabeça ontem, deixa eu ver se você ta com febre – disse duo, pondo a mão na testa dela

- ah, para... hm... daisuke o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou rin, quando o viu começar a se afastar

- ah, só queria deixar vocês a sós

- ah, deixa de besteira, e vem cá- disse ela, o pegando no pulso, mas ao toca-lo ela se sentiu estranha, olhou pra daisuke e viu uma sombra negra atrás dele, daí começou a enxergar embassado.

- RIN – ela ouviu duo gritar, ela não agüentou mais o peso do seu próprio corpo, estava perdendo as forças, então deixou-se cair, mas ela sentiu-se segura, quando um braço tentou segura-lá , mas os dois foram ao chão- RIN, O QUE ESTA HAVEN...?- a ultima coisa que viu foi o rosto de duo, depois a voz dele foi morrendo, ate ela não ouvir mais nada.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Quando abriu os olhos, ela ouviu uma voz

- ah, rin, que bom que acordou, tava preocupado, você deu uma lastima(XD)- falou duo , então ela começou a se lembrar de tudo "então , o youkai é o ..." ela pensou

-DUO, cadê o daisuke?

- ninguém viu ele depois que você desmaiou, mas por quê?

-nada não, eu preciso ir

-mas pra onde?

- preciso falar com o sesshoumaru ou com o inuyasha urgente

-mas ...

-tchau – ela se levantou e saiu correndo

-RIN – ele gritou , mas ela ignorou

Ela estava correndo pra casa , tinha que chegar lá, rápido, e avisar eles sobre o youkai

-então... você descobriu?

Ela se vira e vê daisuke

- sai desse corpo que não te pertence, youkai(O.Oela ta me dando medo)- falou rin

-como você é corajosa, aprende rápido com o sesshoumaru

- humpf, cale a boca

- e o que você pensa em fazer, se eu não me calar?

-nada, mas o sesshoumaru

- SESSHOUMARU, SESSHOUMARU, SESSHOUMARU, você não consegue fazer nada sem o seu cachorrinho , mas ele não vai vir, ninguém sabe sobre mim, alem de você

-ele vai vir sim

-RIN

- duo? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-eu te segui e ...ah oi daisuke

- olha, rin, o duo veio ver voce morrer

- do que você ta falando daisuke?

- esse não é o daisuke, duo

- que? É lógico que é

- ele ta possuído

- que? Rin, você deve ter batido a cabeça

- o sesshoumaru, eu preciso falar com ele... O SEU YOUKAI , logo o sesshy vai sentir seu cheiro horroroso

- como se atreve, sua humana insolente

Derrepente o corpo de daisuke cai no chão, e aparece um monstro

- isso, parabéns, muito obrigada, assim o sesshy senti seu cheiro

- você vai morrer

-voce já disse isso

- e agora vou fazer – disse oyoukai avançando

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama, quando senti uma energia estranha e aquele cheiro de novo, ele sai e vai em direção do cheiro, quando chega vê um youkai ,e aquele muleke "não acredito, esse muleke, tem poderes" pensou sesshoumaru, ao sentir o poder de duo saindo, só que duo foi golpeado" o poder só pode ser impressão, ele ser golpeado tão facilmente, tem que ser muito burro" pensou

- sesshoumaru? – falou duo, quando o viu

Foi quando sesshoumaru viu duas pessoas caídas no chão

-rin?o que houve com a rin? – perguntou sesshoumaru

Duo só apontou para o youkai

-maldito youkai, você amchucou a rin

- e o que pretende fazer?

-isso – disse sesshoumaru, pegando a toukinjin (eh assim q escreve neh?) e cortando o youkai ao meio em questão de segundos

- RIN? – falou sesshoumaru, indo ate ela

- sesshoumaru? SESSHOUMARU! O YOUKAI É O...

- eu já matei o youkai

-obrigada

- olha, aquele muleke, tem um grande poder dentro dele

- o que?

-é , eu senti, quando eu estava vindo

- será que ele é...?

- não

-como ...?

- Rin , sesshoumaru – falou duo indo em direção dos dois- sesshoumaru o que você eh?

- sou um youkai

- você é um youkai , mas você também possui as pessoas...?

- não, só youkais fracos possuem pessoas, eu sou um taiyoukai, eu tomo a forma humana

-taiyoukai?

-eh um youkai mais forte que os outros– disse rin

- você toma a forma humana, sesshoumaru?

- sim

- então , qual eh a sua verdadeira forma?

-torça pra nunca a ver

- mas como existe youkais nesse mundo?

- youkais não são desse mundo

- que?

Rin começou a explicar tudo para duo, desde quando kagome entrou no poço ate quando as duas voltaram juntas, quando terminou...

- então você veio de outro mundo?- perguntou duo

- sim

-espera, sesshoumaru, quantos anos você tem?

- mais de 100

- ah, por isso você tem esse cabelo branco? – perguntou duo irônico

- não, porque minha forma original é um cachorro branco, então meu cabelo é como se fosse o... por que eu to contando isso pra vocês dois?

- não sei , por que – falou rin

- sei lá – disse duo – agora só porque você é um tau youkoi (disfarça gentem, o duo é meio cabeça de vento, quem assisti gundam wing sabe) não quer dizer que eu tenha medo de você

- não perguntei nada

- mas eu falei

- mas , vocês dois já vão começar o 2º round? – perguntou rin cançada

- não – disseram os dois, dando um as costas pro outro(parecem crianças neh?)

- ah , eu amo vocês, são tão bobinhos- disse rin os abraçando- sabe eu acho melhor levar o daisuke pra minha casa

- também acho

Continua

Oie gentem, desculpem a demora meu pc deu pani, agora eu to ficando sem idéias, acho q vou acabar a fic, mas ainda tem 2 capitulos prontos, e talvez eu acabe nesse q eu to escrevendo XD

, umas amigas minhas deram a idéia de fazer hentai, eu ainda to pensando , mas vamus ver

Agora as reviews

**May33 **oie agora eu voltei a assistir rebelde, soh q eu to boiando um poko, no negocio da corrida com o simon e tal, bjos, vlw pela review

**Lhyl – **oie que bom q você ta gostando, você nem imagina o que eu to preparando pro duo, o sesshy vai ficar de boca aberta,e com cara de idiota, mas naum eh grande coisa, eu to quase morrendo de doh do duo, mas mesmo assim, eu to acabando com ele, vlw pela review , ate o próximo capitulo bjos

**Cating misao-chan** oie amiga, q bom q vc ta gostando, aahh, ainda vai ter algumas noites bem quentes, mas sabe neh, sempre algo acontece, vlw pela review , bjo xau

**Kagome KC **oie , vlw pela review, agora qnto ao duo,você jah deve ter visto neste capitulo quem eh o youkai, se não viu, lê tudo de novo, e ainda tem mtos mistérios do duo para serem revelados, voce vai cair com a boca no chao, qnto a kagome e o inu, tem um capitulo soh pra eles, e jah ta pronto ok? Vai ter umas briginhas entre o inu e o hojo, mas eu vou fazer a kagome e o inu terminarem juntos, e o miroku e a sango também , bjo xau


	7. O passado obscuro de duo

Oie,gentem tomara que gostem do capitulo 7

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(as idiotices q eu falo)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenario

Ahh , vc mto malzi , pra qm não sabe, nee-san eh tipo irmã mais velha(eu naum sei explicar direito ta?)

**THE BEST OF YOU**

Cap 7

O passado obscuro de duo

hm? Onde estou?- se perguntou daisuke, quando acordou

ah, que bom que acordou

rin? Onde eu to?

Nesse exato momento na minha cama

Mas , como eu vim parar aqui?

Ué, você não se lembra?

Não

Ah, ontem você desmaiou, na rua, daí eu te trouxe pra ca

Nossa, eu desmaiei?

Sim

Desculpa o trabalho

Que nada, eu não tive trabalho nenhum

Os dois desceram pra cozinha.

-duo?voce também ta aqui? – perguntou daisuke, quando viu o amigo

- sim, quem você acha que te trouxe pra ca? – falou duo irônico

- hmpf, e o sesshoumaru ?- disse daisuke

- que tem ele ? – recrutou duo

- vocês não brig...?

- não, e o sesshoumaru saiu com o inuyasha

- ah , ta

- CALA A BOCA , SESSHOUMARU – eles ouviram inuyasha reclamar lá de fora – EU DISSE, EU AVISEI, MAS VOCE NÃO QUIS ACREDITAR, ATE QUE VOCE MESMO TIVESSE SENTIDO, AGORA JÁ É TARDE

-cala a boca , inuyasha, eu não errei – disse sesshoumaru na calma de sempre

- ah, não,imagina, foi eu que errei

- interprete como quiser

-por que você fica usando essas frases complicadas

- você que é burro demais que não entendi nada

- e você é um orgulhoso, e é tanto que não admiti quando erra

- calado

Eles entraram e viram rin, duo e daisuke na cozinha

-a rin e os mulekes tão ai, depois nós resolvemos o problema- falou sesshoumaru

- que problema ? – perguntou rin

- nenhum – disse sesshoumaru indiferente

- o que aconteceu, hein, o que você fez, sesshoumaru? – falou duo irônico e provocativo

-nada que lhe interesse – falou sesshoumaru em tom de desafio

- ah, então isso quer dizer que alguma coisa aconteceu – disse duo

- cuide da sua vida

- os dois parem com isso, já – falou rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Três horas depois**

- inu conte para gente o que o sesshoumaru fez – disse kagome

- eu mesmo vou contar – falou sesshoumaru , entrando na cozinha, seguido por rin e duo – o muleke foi embora, então posso contar

-mas o duo ta ai atrás de você – disse sango

- não é esse muleke é o outro

- o daisuke nao é um muleke, e tampouco o duo – falou rin – agora conte o que houve

-é – concordou duo

- hmpf, muleke, cale a boca

- CONTEM LOGO – gritaram rin , kagome, e sango

- eu e o inuyasha saímos porque sentimos de novo aquele maldito cheiro de youkai, e o encontramos, era o mesmo de ontem...

- mas você não o tinha matado?- perguntou duo

- isso que me preocupa, sim , eu o matei , e hoje eu matei de novo, só que a toukinjin em vez de mata-lo deu-lhe mais poder...

- QUE? – todos gritaram

- eu ainda não acabei , o mais estranho foi o que ele disse ,antes de desaparecer

- O QUE? – perguntou rin

- ele disse, _agora que tenho poderes mais fortes, nos encontraremos de novo, Duo Maxwell_

_-_QUE? EU?

_-_sim, agora da onde você conhece esse youkai, muleke?- falou sesshoumaru o pegando pela gola da camisa e o levantando no ar

_-_ eu não o conheço – disse duo

_-_ sabe, eu não gosto que mintam pra mim

_-_ eu não estou mentindo

_-_ fale a verdade, duo maxwell – disse sesshoumaru gravemente

_-_ SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin – se o duo disse que não o conhece, eu acredito nele

_-_ mas eu não , rin

_-_ SESSHOUMARU

_-_ CALADA – gritou sesshoumaru, assustando rin, era a primeira vez que ela o via assim, mas não se intimidou

_-_ SESSHOUMARU , por fav...- disse rin, mas não conseguiu terminar porque ele a pegou e tampou-lhe a boca

_-_ fique quieta, agora fale, muleke

_-_ eu não conheço nenhum youkai , caralho

_-_ fale a verd...

_-_ AAAHHHH, INUYASHA – eles ouviram kagome gritar lá de fora

_-_ cadê a minha sangozinha – falou miroku

_-_ CADE A KAGOME – gritou inuyasha

_-_ NEE-SAN – gritou rin, correndo pra fora

_-_ RIN, VOLTE AQUI – gritou duo, mas ela já tinha saído – vamos também

Miroku, Sesshoumaru , inuyasha , duo e souta saíram, e viram um youkai enorme

- NEE-SAN , SANGO – eles se viraram e viram sango e kagome no chão, e muito machucadas e rin tenatando acordá-las – ACORDEM , ACORDEM, POR FAVOR

- KAGOME – gritou inuyasha, correndo ate ela, quando viu o estado que kagome estava , se virou para o youkai - você feriu a kagome, vai morrer

- MULEKES, protejam as garotas , miroku vem comigo – disse sesshoumaru

- rin, como ta a mana ? – perguntou souta, quando ele e duo chegaram ate as garotas

- ela ta muito machucada e a sango também

- DUO MAXWELL – eles ouviram o youkai gritar- NOS REENCONTRAMOS NOVAMENTE

- duo , você o conhece? – perguntou rin

- não

- mas, ele disse que...

- CALE-SE MENINA- disse o youkai , se virando, pronto pra acertar rin

- NÃO – gritaram duo e sesshoumaru, mas tarde demais , o youkai a acertou , que voou metros, caindo desmaiada

- RIN – gritou duo ficando furioso

- rin você esta b... – disse sesshoumaru,mas sentiu uma energia sinistra , se virou e viu duo – muleke? – "quanto poder ele tem"

- AH, DUO MAXWELL, FINALMENTE SEU PODER VAI RENASCER – gritou o youkai

- vai renascer? – sesshoumaru repetiu sem entender

- ah, o grande sesshoumaru não sabe quem é aquele garoto, é? – disse o youkai apontando para duo

- fale logo

- ele é...

- para de papo furado, sesshoumaru – falou inuyasha , deixando kagome junto com rin, se virou pra miroku – cuide delas

- ta – respondeu miroku

- youkai , eu vou te matar – falou inuyasha

- calado , seu hannyou idiota

- cale-se seu...- inuyasha falava, mas parou quando viu duo avançar para o youkai –" isso vai ser interessante, vamos ver do quanto esse muleke é capaz"pensava inuyasha

- você machucou a rin, vai morrer ( O.O ele ta me assustando)- disse duo avançando

- ah, não vai dar, hoje já cumpri minha missão, acordar seus poderes, agora tchau (vixi, fujão) – disse o youkai, e depois desapareceu

- NÃO, FUJA , SEU MALDITO – duo gritou – EU VOU TE ... – ele não terminou

Sesshoumaru e inuyasha se viram pra ver do porque dele se calar.

Duo estava ajoelhado no chão , segurando a cabeça e gritava.

- não, pare , pare , pare de me atormentar – ele gritava

-duo? – rin falou se levantando e caminhando ate ele

- não se aproxime – duo falou ameaçadoramente

- duo o que ta acontecendo ? – perguntou rin, enquanto se aproximava

- não se aproxime

- mas, você ta sofrendo

Rin chegou ate duo, se ajoelhou diante dele, e o abraçou

- "que ela ta fazendo com esse muleke" pensava sesshoumaru "como será que ele vai querer morrer , depois disso, ele me paga" pensou fechando o punho

- você é um grande amigo, e muito especial, eu não posso deixa-lo sofrer- falou rin carinhosamente

- rin, obrigado , mas... –disse duo- eu não mereço ser seu amigo, eu fui muito mal, muito mesmo, eu trouxe desgraças para as pessoas

- do que você ta falando? – ela perguntou

- eu não lembrava do quem eu era, mas quando recuperei os poderes, eu lembrei de tudo que eu fiz

- duo, eu ainda continuo sem entender

- eu não sou um humano qualquer

- do você ta falando? É claro que você é um ...

- não, não sou

- é lógico que é

- eu sou um demônio (XD)

- que? Do que voc...

- eu sou um demônio – disse duo, a abraçando mais forte, mas logo a soltou- e agora meus poderes voltaram , junto com minhas memórias

- voltaram? Como assim?

- meus poderes estavam lacrados, e minhas memórias perdidas, isso foi uma maldição que me lançaram, só que quando eu recuperasse meus poderes, minhas memórias voltariam, por isso eu não posso mais ficar perto de vocês, eu posso te machuc...

- calado, se você falar mais bobagens como essa de novo, eu vou te bater

- você e mais quantos

- eu e mais eu

-HAHA, tenta então

- com prazer

Rin correu atrás de duo, que pulou em cima de uma árvore

- ah, vai ficar fugindo – disse rin, subindo na árvore, quando chegou lá em cima, duo já tinha descido- ah seu desgraçado – tentou descer , mas acabou caindo da arvore – ai , ai, doeu

- não chora – provocou duo

- não to chorando

-mas vai chorar

- vou nada

- vai sim

Sesshoumaru e souta só observavam a discussão

- eles parecem um casal, né? – perguntou souta irônico

- sim – falou sesshoumaru distraído – quero dizer, É LOGICO QUE NÃO , ELES SÃO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES.

- hm, sei

- AH, A NEE-SAN, E A SANGO – eles ouviram rin gritar – NEE-SAN , NEE-SAN – gritava ela, enquanto entrava em casa

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**No jantar**

- duo, conta, conta, ta todo mundo querendo saber – falou rin

- ta, eu vou contar

- NEE-SAN, SANGO, MIROKU, INUYASHA E SOUTA , O DUO VAI CONTAR – gritou rin

Logo todos eles apareceram no quarto dela

- bom, eu sou um demonio...- falou duo

- ta,isso todo mundo sabe – resmungou sesshoumaru , que estava sentado na janela

- ... e vivi muitos anos – falou duo ignorando sesshoumaru- sempre matei as pessoas, fui um assassino dos bons, mas um dia fui traído pela minha própria ganância, sobre isso não quero falar , e meus poderes foram lacrados, graças á uma pessoa, que me odiava, sobre ela também não quero falar, minhas memórias foram esquecidas, mas a maldição não estava perfeita, porque quando eu recuperasse meus poderes , minhas memórias também voltariam, e minha sede por morte, não teria fim, MAS- ele falou quando percebeu que iriam interrompê-lo- logo depois de perder meus poderes e memórias, eu conheci uma pessoa, que nunca me deixou sozinho, me ensinou muita coisas, e ela é você, rin, mas mesmo assim eu me sentia perdido por não lembrar quem eu era,...mas ...resumindo tudo, eu sou um demônio maldito que merece ser mort...

-cala a boca – falou rin, agora brava

- rin?

- você não merece a morte, você só precisa do perdão- disse rin

- não – falou duo

- calado – retrucou sesshoumaru

-sesshoumaru? – falou duo, que achou estranha a atitude dele

- não pense que eu fui bonzinho na minha vida

- não foi mesmo – falou inuyasha pra sesshoumaru – se você foi bonzinho e gentil , eu sou burro

- inuyasha, você errou a frase – disse kagome irônica

-errei? – perguntou inuyasha sem entender

- sim, você devia ter dito _se você foi bonzinho e gentil , eu, inuyasha sou inteligente-_falou ela rindo

- kagome, você não morreu com os ferimentos daquele youkai estúpido, mas eu posso te jurar, que EU TE MATO

- eu vou durmir, eu to cançada – disse rin, tentando fugir da futura briga do casal

- rin, espera – falou duo

- oi? – ela disse

- boa noite- duo falou

-boa noite- respondeu ela

- durma com os anjos, mas sonhe comigo

- ta, você também, só que provavelmente, se você sonhar comigo, vai ser um pesadelo

-para com isso, se eu sonhar com você , vai ser o melhor dos melhores sonhos

- é , pesadelo, vai ser se você sonhar com a kagome – disse inuyasha

- SENTA, SENTA, SENTA – gritou kagome, inuyasha

Inuyasha foi afundando a cara no chão a cada _senta_ que kagome falava – inuyasha , eu te odeio

- é , você deve amar o _bozo _né? – falou inuyasha ( ai , meu deus, é de irmão ser ciumento assim? Soh pode ser)

- HOJO

Continua...

Oie gentem , gostaram? Tomara que sim, sabe agora eu to tendo um monte de idéia, esperem pra ler, ah, e gostaram do segredo do duo? Hehe, eu jah tinha isso programado desde que comecei a escrever a fic, ficaram surpresos

**Mandem reviews please**

**May33 **oie , td bom? Então, agora você descobriu qual é a do duo, e quanto a kagome e o inuyasha se agarrarem, leia o próximo capitulo, q eh especial, pra quem ama casais como sango e miroku ou kagome e inuyasha, agora o negocio do rbd, eu naum to boiando em nada, mas vou fazer uma perguntinhas, o tomas ta apaixonado pela lupi eh? E a josy beijou o teo , quando ele tava no hospital?e o stephan , ele não eh mais o inspetor pq, eh soh , agora eu to com vontade de matar o diego, por fazer akilo com a roberta, hm, será que eh verdade q a primeira temporada vai acabar agora em abril?vlw pela review ,bjos xau

**Kagome KC** oie, que bom q ta gostando da fic, e sim o inuyasha e a kagome vão terminar juntos, leia o próximo capitulo q eh especialmente pra você, vlw pela review , bjos xau

**Cating misao-chan **oie que bom que esta gostando, mas, vc tem certeza q deu risada, nas coisas tão sem-graça, q eu escrevo, bom a sra. Duo, foi hilário, eh que eu não tinha outra idéia, e o sesshy vai apanhar mto mais, e duo não eh saco de pancada ta? Ele soh pede pra apanhar ,e ele tambem vai apanhar bastante nos próximos capítulos, espere pra ver , coitado do duo, e do sesshy, hehehe, vlw pela review , bjos xau

Bom gente eu aconselho A QUEM GOSTA DE CASAIS COMO A KAGOME E O INUYASHA OU SANGO E MIROKU A LEREM O PROXIMO CAPITULO, QUE EH ESPECIAL, VOU ATE POR O NOME DO CAPITULO PRA VOCES PASSAREM VONTADE

**Próximo capitulo**

**Parte 1**

**O pervertido nº 1**

**Parte 2**

**Inuyasha x bozo**


	8. o pervertido numero 1 e inuyashaXbozo

Oie,gentem tomara que gostem do capitulo 8

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(as idiotices q eu falo)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenário

THE BEST OF YOU

CAP8

Parte 1

O pervertido nº1

- MIROKU, CADE VOCÊ?– gritava sango

-sango, ele saiu – falou kagome

- saiu? Saiu pra onde?

-sei lá

- mas ele sabe andar por aqui sozinho

- não sei, mas diz porque ta tão preocupada

- eu não to preocupada

- hm, sei

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Duas horas mais tarde**

- então, essa aqui é a casa da minha amiga , maya – disse miroku entrando

- é aqui que você dormi? – perguntou maya(vixi, sabe maya é sempre nome de puta,(me desculpe se alguém se chama assim) , então decidi usar ele)

- sim, quer conhecer meu quarto?

- não, por que eu iria ate seu quarto?

- porque, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa

- fale aqui , e agora

- ta você quer ter um filho comigo?

- não, porque você quer ter um filho?

-é, que eu preciso de um, porque eu tenho uma maldição jogada em ..." perai, o naraku morreu, agora eu nao tenho mais maldição então, vixi o que eu falo?" pensava ele – é porque eu quero ver se o meu filho e os meus netos, vão ser tão lindos como eu

- só por isso

- sim , agora você quer ter um filho ...?

Ele não terminou porque teve uma sensação muito ruim, se virou e viu sango com uma cara assassina.

-san...san...san...go...ai , sango que bom que você chegou, sabe essa garota é muito má, ela quis se aproveitar da minha humildade.

- QUE? – gritou maya

- miroku , eu ouvi tyudo, não adianta MENTIR – gritou sango

- sabe , eu vou embora – disse maya, se virando e saindo

- ótima idéia – falou sango

- é , vai embora, sua pervertida, se aproveitando da minha gentileza- falava miroku, maya foi embora ignorando os comentários sutis

-quem era ela? – perguntou sango friamente

- ela é uma pervetida, me pediu informações de onde foi feita a construção do filme senhor dos anéis, ela perguntou quantas quadras era do jardim paulista( xd, não pensei em outro nome), daí eu falei que era em tokyo

- primeiro: você é um mentiroso e pervetido numero 1, segundo nós estamos em Tokyo

- ah, é? Então eu passei informação errada, é melhor eu ir avisa-la se não ela nunca vai achar...

- MIROKU, você não vai a lugar algum, terceiro as construções do senhor dos anéis foram na NOVA ZELANDIA E NÃO EXISTEM MAIS

- é lógico que existem, ontem eu as vi na tv

- onde?

- na tv

- que canal? Que programa?

- eu não sei, porque, não era canal algum era o 2º

- 2º?

- é, o 2º, sabe as duas torres

- AH MIROKU SEU IDIOTA

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No outro dia

- k-chan onde ta o miroku? – perguntou sango

- ele saiu

- ah se ele aparecer com outra mulher

- ah, não esquenta não

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

30 segundos depois , alguns metros da casa de kagome

- ah eu vou te chamar de fofinho, você vai ser meu fofinho- falava miroku enquanto voltava pra casa – meu fofinho, não, não vou te chamar de inufo, é inufo, hehe, eu adoro você, inufo

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

5 minutos depois

- cheguei , e sango eu trouxe uma...

- MULHER? – gritou sango

-não, não, olha só, esse é o inufo

- inufo?- perguntou kagome indo para a sala, ver do que miroku falava

-AI QUE LINDO – exclamou sango

- ele é tão fofo – falou kagome

- por isso que é inufo- falou miroku

-por acaso, inu vem de inuyasha?- perguntou kagome

-sim. É que eu achei ele bem parecido com o inuyasha

- haha, ele vai te matar

- ah, o inu é inofensivo

- que inu você ta falando?

- do inufo

- alias, qual é a do fo?

- fofo, inu de inuyasha + fo de fofo inufo

- haha, essa foi boa

- do que vocês tão rindo? – perguntou rin

- ah, olha o inufo?

- ah, mas o inuyasha saiu lembra e se ele ouvir vocês o chamando assim, ele vai matar vocês

- mas nós não estávamos falando do inuyasha

- só existe um inu aqui... AH NÃO, O SESSSHY TROCOU O NOME DELE PRA INUFO, AH MEU DEUS, AH NÃO, O SESSHY, QUERO DIZER O INUFO VAI FICAR IDIOTA QUE NEM O INUYASHA- gritou rin

- O INUYASHA NÃO É IDIOTA – gritou kagome

- ah, nee-san você o estava chamando assim

- estava, e ...

- o sesshoumaru não mudou o nome dele rin – falou sango – miroku mostre pra ela

Miroku mostrou a rin, que ficou de boca aberta.

-nossa, inuyasha, essa é a sua forma verdadeira, vixi, você ta muito fofo, mas você não vai intimidar ninguém assim

-rin

-oi?

- esse não é o inuyasha, parece mais não é, e miroku leva ele daqui , o buyu vai ficar estressado, com essa bola de pelos morar no mesmo teto que ele.

- ah, kagome deixa ele ficar, eu cuido dele, deixa por favor (parece criança neh?) vai deixa, deixa

- ta, mas ele tem que ficar longe do buyu, e temos que pedir pra minha ame

- ta bom

- kagome- falou alguém lah de fora

- ai, é o inuyasha

- o que é isso? – pergutnou inuyasha pegando o inufo – haha, sesshoumaru, você era mais assustador, agora ta ficando mansinho por causa da rin, sesshoumaru você ta parecen... – ele parou

- o que você ia dizendo? – perguntou sesshoumaru- hein? Irmãozinho idiota

- ah, esse não é o sesshoumaru- disse inuyasha jogando o inufo pro lado

- ah, não inufo – gritou miroku, correndo pra pega-lo

- inu...fo? – falou inuyasha, enquanto miroku pegava o cão

- é, esse é o nome dele- falou sango

- VOCES DEREM O MEU NOME PRA AQUELE PULGUENTO – gritou inuyasha apontando na direção de miroku e inufo

- ei, eu ano tenho pulgas – reclamos miroku

- eu não tava falando de você, e sim do inu... do pulguento, porque você deu meu nome a esse cão?

- é porque vocês são parecidos

-sem chance

-são sim

-calem a boca

- inu, é por causa de inuyasha, mas e o fo? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- de fofo- falou miroku

- QUE? – gritou inuyasha- EU VOU TE MATAR

E miroku foi perseguido por inuyasha ate a mãe de kagome chegar, que por sinal concordou que inufo ficasse.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No outro dia

- ah, esse é o meu cachorrinho, inufo- falou miroku, que estava no parque

-ah que lindo, é tão fofo – falou uma garota

- é , ele é lindo e fofo – disse outra garota

- ah , garotas eu já sei que sou lindo, mas... – falou miroku

-tava falando do cachorro – disse uma das garotas

- ah, mas eu também sou lindo, né?

- sim- disse uma delas

- então, você quer ter um filho meu?

- ter um filho seu, ou ter um filho com você?

- ter um filho comigo

-quando eu for mais velha sim

- e agora?

- não, eu só tenho 16 anos

- você não é nova eu tamb...

-MIROKU

Ele se vira e dá de cara com sango e kagome

- ah, oi, kagome, e sangozinha, tudo bem? Eu tava aqui mostrando para essas garotas lindas o Inufo

-só mostrando ele é, ou você também aproveitou a chance pra dar umas cantadas nelas – falou sango perigosamente.

- não, você acha que eu sou de fazer essas coisas(não,imagina se fosse um pervertido)

- EU TE ODEIO – gritou sango , saindo correndo

- sangozinha, me espera – disse miroku a segurando pelo braço

- sai pra lá – falou ela , tentando se soltar, mas miroku a segurou mais firme

- sango , eu te amo, e você vai ser a única sortuda que terá um filho comigo – falou miroku

- QUE?

- só você que eu amo de verdade

Kagome foi saindo de mansinho, para não atrapalhar o casal

- miroku...

- sango – falou ele , a puxando pela cintura e a beijando profundamente, ela entreabriu os lábios para dar passagem a língua dele. Alguns segundos depois eles se afastaram por falta de ar.

- agora, sangozinha quer ter um filho comigo? – miroku, já indo com a mão amaldiçoada para um lugar que não devia.

**PLAFT**

- prepare-se que quando você chegar em casa, a mãe da kagome não vai estar, e daí o inuyasha vai te perseguir.

- ai , é mesmo

Quando chegaram em casa , parecia que inuyasha tinha esquecido de que queria matar o miroku, pois ele nem ligou quando chegarem.

- kagome – falou ele

- oi? – ela falou

- eu vou com você pra escola amanhã

- ta, mas você não vai ficar enchendo o saco ?

- não

-ta bom

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Parte 2

INU X BOZO

- VAMOS LOGO INUYASHA, SE NÃO VOU SEM VOCE –gritou kagome

- TO INDO

15 minutos depois

Inuyasha e kagome foram pra escola

- ah, kagome, eu tava com saudades- falou hojo, quando a viu, e saiu correndo ate ela, quando ele chegou , foi barrado

- BOZO, eu vim hoje, e eu não gosto de você junto da kagome

- bozo? Eu me chamo hojo

- hmpf, tanto faz

-ah , vamos logo – falou kagome

Os três entraram na escola quietos ( o inu tava com akele boné,e o cabelo ninguém vai notar XD)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na hora do intervalo

- ah, então o seu nome é inuyasha?- perguntou uma garota

- sim – respondeu inuyasha, ele tinha ido buscar um refrigerante pra kagome, mas no caminho foi rodeado de garotas

- e você é aluno transferido? – perguntou outra garota

- não, pelo menos , acho que não, mas eu sou amigo da kagome

- ah tah, olha que bonitnho o hojo e a kagome fazem um par tão perfeito

Inuyasha se vira e vê os dois se beijando

- ah, não mesmo – disse ele , e saiu correndo ate eles, acertando um soco na cara de hojo, que o fez voar metros.

-INUYASHA

Agora todo mundo olhava pra eles. Hojo se levanta ,e começa a encarar inuyasha

- o que você quer? – perguntou

- fique longe da kagome

- ela é minha namorada

- que se foda

- inuyasha, para com isso – gritou kagome

- cala a boca

- não fale assim com ela – falou hojo

- e o que você pensa que pode fazer?

- INUYASHA – gritou novamente kagome

-cala a boca – falou ele, e começou a avançar pra hojo

- SENTA – gritou ela, já que não tinha alternativa

Inuyasha deu de cara no chão

- que isso? – perguntou hojo

-nada não, ele deve ter caído

- que burro – falou hojo

- kagome, você fica protegendo o bozo

- meu nome é hojo

- tanto faz

- sabe, inuyasha, eu não sabia que você era ciumento – falou kagome

-cala a boca, eu não sou ciumento, eu só não fui com a cara desse idiota- disse inuyasha

- o sinal bateu, vamos hojo, inuyasha fica ai, ate a hora de sair

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na hora da saída

Inuyasha estava sentado em uma arvore , esperando kagome.

- que saco – falou inuyasha, foi quando viu kagome e hojo vindo e sua direção- ah, vamos logo kagome

- a kagome vai quando ela quiser – falou hojo

- e quem é você pra dizer isso?

- sou hojo, e namorado da kagome

- pois me desculpe(o inu falando assim , nnoossaaa)mas a kagome não te ama

- haha, sei, vamos ver , então, kagome?

- eu gosto de você – disse kagome

- viu , inuyosha- falou hojo

-inuyasha

- hmpf, tanto faz

- ah, vamos inuyasha

- ah, não mesmo, kagome...- falou hojo

- calado bozo

-vamos kagome , não adianta falar com crianças – falou hojo, a puxando

- solte ela – falou inu, pegando kagome – fique longe dela

-por que?

Inuyasha nem respondeu , só pegou kagome pela cintura e a aproximou

Seus lábios estavam muito próximos, ela os entreabriu e fechou os olhos, inuyasha achou isso tão sexy, ele também fechou os olhos , os lábios se encostaram , num beijo delicado

Inuyasha começou a mover sua língua pela boca de kagome , os dois se separaram por falta de ar

- hojo? – falou kagome, quando não o viu

-vixi, ele não deve ter agüentado e fugiu

Os dois saíram da escola juntos, quando estavam na metade do caminho, kagome não agüentou mais, aquela pergunta a tava matando.

- inuyasha, por que você me beijou, e por que brigou com o hojo?

- porque sim

-voce me ama? Como eu te amo?

- o que... é lógico que ...eu te amo

- inuyasha – falou kagome, o abraçando

- mas e o bozo

- vou terminar com ele amanha

Inuyasha a encostou no muro

- esse é o seu premio, por causa da resposta certa – falou ele, e a beijou

Oie gentem tudo bem? Bom eu tenho um montão de coisas planejadas, então acho q essa fic vai durar no mínimo uns 25 capitulos, mas eu posso acabar com ela logo, se eu não tiver com vontade de faze-la durar tanto, mas não se preocupem , eu não vou fazer isso** AH, VISITEM MEU NOVO BLOG ****http/otaku-koorime.weblogger. espero q gostem, eu to fazendo um template pra ele, mas jah ta quase pronto XD**

Agora as reviews

**May 33** q bom q esta gostando, agora , eu não to qrendo me livrar de vc, ou coisa parecida, eu soh tava fazendo uma propaganda barata do capitulo, bom espero q vc não me mate no próximo capitulo , q vc nem imagina o q vai acontecer, eu vou por o nome dele , depois das reviews,qnto a rbd, a o dieguito eh tão lindo, mas eu acho q hj ele vai apanhar da roberta, por causa q com certeza ela vai descobrir a aposta, bom, brigado pela review bjo xau

**Lhyl **a eu tenho q fazer o sesshy ficar com ciúmes, ele fica tão fofo, brigado pela review bjo xau

**Kagome KC **bom, ela conhece sim, pq ela vai levar a serio, num capitulo desses ai, viu, espero q tenha gostado do capitulo não teve mto kagome e inuyasha, mas me perdoe, eu qria dexar mais coisa pro final, bjo xau

**Patrícia04** ta desculpada,eu tenho um monte de coisas planejadas, então acho q a fic, vai durar uns 25 capitulos no mínimo eu jah tenho 11 prontos, noosaa, eh uma honra vc dizer q minha fic ta perfeita, ah então na sua escola tem mtas toperinhas? Sabe q vc pode fazer , destoperizar elas, ou jogar um pedaço de tronco num abismo, com certeza elas vão pular pra pega-lo, espero q tenha gostado do cap.vlw pela review bjo xau

OIE GENTEM NÃO ME MATEM NO PROXIMO CAPITULO, TENHO UMA SURPRESA PRA VOCES, Q VAO TES DEIXAR DE CABELOS EM PEH, CES NEM IMAGINAM, O QUE EU APRONTEI.

BOM AI VAI O TITULO DO PROXIMO CAPITULO

**CAPITULO 9**

**Eu quero , eu quero o inuyasha e o sesshoumaru**

**GENTEM EU PRECISO DE UMA AJUDINHA, OLHA, QUEM MORA EM SÃO PAULO, E SABE DE ALGUM SITE DA VILA LIBERDADE, OU SABE SE VAI TER ALGUM EVENTO DE ANIME LAH, AGORA NESSE MÊS DE FEVEREIRO OU MARÇO, ME AVISEM PLEASE, EU TO PRECISANDO MTO IR EM UM EVENTO , MTO MTO MSM, PORFAVOR EU PEÇO DE CORAÇÃO ME AVISEM SE SOUBEREM BJOS XAU**


	9. eu quero o sesshoumaru e inuyasha

Oie,gentem tomara que gostem do capitulo 8

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(as idiotices q eu falo)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenário

THE BEST OF YOU

Cap9

Eu quero eu quero o sesshoumaru e o inuyasha

- rin, espera- ela se vira e vê duo

- ah, oie , duo – falou rin

- oi- disse duo – vamos juntos pra escola?

- vamos sim – falou rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na escola

- hoje temos um novo aluno, ele se chama janketsu – disse a professora

- oie – disse o garoto quando entrou na sala, ele até era bonito

- muito bem, agora pode se sentar do lado da srta. Higurashi

- e quem é ela? – perguntou janketsu

- RIN – chamou a professora

- eu? – disse rin se levantando

- ah ta – disse janketsu, que foi até rin, e se sentou na carteira- oi , eu sou janketsu. Prazer

- prazer, rin higurashi

- hmmm, quem é aquele? – perguntou janketsu , apontando para duo

- ah, aquele é o duo, duo maxwell

-hhmmm

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No intervalo

- posso sentar aqui? – perguntou janketsu

- lógico – falou rin

Ele se sentou , defronte a duo, e do lado de kana

- hm, janketsu, o que você ta olhando? – perguntou duo

- ah, eu tava vendo seu cabelo, é enorme – falou janketsu

-hm, é mesmo, eu pensava que ninguém ia reparar, hehehe

- como não vão reparar?seu cabelo é tão bonito, tem brilho e é bem cuidado- falou janketsu

- ah , valeu, eu acho " que cara estranho"pensou duo( gentem já deu pra sacar né)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na hora da saída

- sora , lazarenta, passou trabalho pra gente – reclamou kana

- isso não me preocupa – falou duo- o que me preocupa é ... – ele começou a cochichar pra rin e kana, pra que ninguém o ouvisse – que o janketsu, vai fazer com a gente

- e o que isso tem demais? – perguntou rin

- tudo, ele é estranho , sempre ta me elogiando – falou duo

- oh, rin, nós vamos fazer o trabalho hoje? – perguntou janketsu, chegando no grupo

- se der pra todo mundo – falou rin

- pra mim dá – disse janketsu

-pra mim também – falou kana

- eu também – disse duo

- então ta bom, querem fazer na minha casa? – perguntou rin

- sim – todos responderam

- ok, vamos então, só vou ligar pra nee-san

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na casa de rin

- oie, o almoço ta pronto – falou kagome, quando viu que eles chegaram

- valeu , nee-san – disse rin

Eles foram pra sala e viram que sesshoumaru, inuyasha, sango, e souta estavam lá.

-ta se sentindo melhor, agora souta?- perguntou rin

- sim – ele respondeu

- que bom, porque tem trabalho, eu coloquei você no meu grupo

- ta bom

Janketsu entrou na sala, e viu as pessoas mais lindas da fase da Terra

- "ai, meu deus, são deuses gregos sentados no sofá?" se perguntava mentalmente janketsu

- ah, esse é o janketsu, aluno transferido, esses são inuyasha...- começou rin

-" nome lindo pra alguém lindo" pensou janketsu

- ...miroku...

-" é bonitinho"

-...sango...

- "prefiro o inuyasha, e o miroku, e o outro gostosão"(ai meu deus)

- e sesshoumaru

"ai, ele é tão sexy, o inuyasha é igualzinho a ele, só que o sesshoumaru parece ser mais adulto, mas mesmo assim, eu quero, eu quero esses dois, ahh e não posso esquecer do miroku e o duo , todos eles são meus"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- inufo , vem cá- chamou miroku

- já disse pra por outro nome, nesse **maldito cachorro- **reclamou inuyasha

- ah, mas ele só atende por inufo – falou miroku

- então , POR QUE MALDITO MOTIVO E ESTUPIDO TAMBEM QUE VOCE FOI POR ESSE NOME NESSE MALDITO CACHORRRO- gritou inuyasha

- porque o inufo lembra você

- OW, DA PRAS DUAS ANTAS, DISCUTIREM EM OUTRO LUGAR, OU AINDA NÃO PERCEBERAM QUE TEM GENTE ESTUDANDO AQUI – gritou rin

- desculpe, rin – falou miroku

Ela só fechou a porta

- se acalme rin – falou kana

- é que é isso o dia inteiro, e sempre por causa desse maldito nome

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

-" hehe, eu já sei o que vou fazer, eu vou dentro do banheiro e quanod o sesshoumaru e o inuyasha tiverem passando por lá, eu os agarro,hehe" -pensou janketsu- hm, rin?eu posso ir ao banheiro?

- pode sim, é lá em cima, do lado do quarto dos meninos – falou rin

- " hm, do lado do quarto deles, ai meu deus, to ficando ate com tesão" pensou janketsu, que se levanta e vai para o banheiro, entrou e fechou a porta

-" vixi, e agora como eu vou saber se quem vai vir é o sesshoumaru ou o inuyasha?..."

- SESSHOUMARU, CADE VOCE , SEU IDIOTA? – janketsu ouviu inuyasha gritar, vindo na direção do banheiro

- " é agora"pensou janketsu

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- hm, o janketsu ta demorando, vamos ver o que houve? – perguntou rin

- sim – respondeu kana

Então eles subiram as escadas e ouviram inuyasha gritando por sesshoumaru.

- inuyasha - rin chamou

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

" é agora , ele ta aqui na frente do banheiro" pensou janketsu, que abriu a porta, e pulou pra cima de inuyasha , mas...

- inuyasha – janketsu ouviu rin chamar inuyasha, e ele deu uns passos pra frente, fazendo com que janketsu caísse em cima de inufo

- aiaiaiaiaiaiai

- o que houve janketsu? – perguntou rin

- eu tropecei

- hm

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

1 hora mais tarde

- rin? – chamou janketsu

- oi?

- você sabia que a escola ta dando ingressos pro hopi hari...

- QUE? – todos perguntaram

- vocês não sabiam?

- não

- ah, eu ia convidar vocês pra irem , mas...

- ainda tem ingressos?

- sim

- ah, vamos buscar então, já voltamos

- ah, kagome também pode pegar, já que ela foi estudante da escola

Rin, souta, kana, duo, kagome e sango, que kagome obrigou a ir, foram pra escola pegar os ingressos

- hehe, funcionou, HAHAHA( agora, eh tipo akela risadinha de cientista maluco, q completa, a arma secreta q vai acabar com o mundo, tão ligados?) que pessoas bobonas, agora o sesshoumaru e o inuyasha são meus HAHAHAHA

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- droga , por que o janketsu fez isso? – perguntou kana

- agente também foi burro em acreditar – falou rin

- eu vou matar ele – disse duo

- e eu vou matar você, k-chan, me forçou a vir, que saco – reclamou sango

Eles chegaram em casa e viram inuyasha , sesshoumaru e miroku sentados no sofá, com uma de quem comeu e não gostou

- que houve? – perguntou kagome

- pergunte para o janketsu – falou inuyasha

- janketsu? Nossa você ta fazendo o trabalho ate agora?- perguntou rin, indo ate ele

- sim, mas só faltava a capa, mas eu que sou lerdo – falou janketsu, com uma voz estranha, ele vira o rosto pra rin

- AAAAHHHHH – ela grita – nossa o que houve com você?- perguntou quando viu o olho roxo ,a bochecha inchada, e alguns dentes soltos – sesshoumaru?-olhando pra ele

-inuyasha ? – kagome olhou pra ele

- miroku? – sango também olhando pra ele

-eu não fiz nada – miroku se defendeu- eles que bateram nele – apontou pra sesshoumaru e inuyasha e depois pra janketsu- mas eles só fizeram isso, porque o janketsu começou a querer beija-los e a agarra-los

- QUE? – perguntaram rin, kagome, kana, sango, souta e duo

- você é gay? – perguntou rin

- não, eu só acho os homens mais atraentes que as mulheres(XD, ele eh inocente, soh pode ser)

- isso é ser gay – falou duo

- e você tentou agarrar o sesshy...? – perguntou rin

- e o inuyasha ? – continuou kagome

-sim – respondeu janketsu – eles são tão lindos, que eu não resisti

- então, no banheiro você não tropeçou, e sim queria agarr... – perguntou rin

- sim

- sabe , eu não tenho nada contra homossexuais , quando eles não tentam agarrar meu namorado e meus amigos – falou kagome

- eu vou embora, já acabei a capa – falou janketsu se levantando

- ótima idéia – falou inuyasha

- tchau sesshy e inu, algum dia voltaremos a nos ver

- que esse dia não seja logo – falou sesshoumaru

- é talvez em 1900- disse inuyasha

- inuyasha, esse ano já passou – falou kagome

- nessa era sim – disse inuyasha – lá ainda não

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na escola , no outro dia

- bom dia pra vocês – falou janketsu para rin, duo , kana e souta

- bom dia – responderam

- me desculpem por ontem – falou janketsu

- a professor chegou – disse duo

- eu vi – respondeu janketsu

- então senta né – falou duo

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No intervalo

- nossa, o janketsu ficou famoso – falou rin, quando o viu com as populares

- é – concordou duo – olha, tem um idiota chegando

- do você ta falan...? – perguntou rin, se virando pra ver de quem duo falava

- idiota é?nao estou vendo nenhum, além de você- falou sesshoumaru

-eu tava falando é de você – disse duo

- e eu não tava falando com você – respondeu sesshoumaru

- sesshoumaru? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou rin

-eu não agüentava mais ficar lá

- por que?

-ah, só tem casais lá, e eu sobrava

- hm, sei senta ai

- viu o que da sesshoumaru , ser um encalhado , HAHAHA – falou duo

- ah, é, olha quem fala, pelo que sei, você ta encalhado – disse sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado de rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- hm, quem é aquele que sentou ali na outra mesa? – perguntou maya

- ah, sei lá, mas ele veio aqui uns dias atrás,e brigou com o duo – falou uma amiga dela

- por que?- perguntou maya

-acho que foi pela rin

- pela rin? Quem brigaria por ela

- bom os dois brigaram

- bom, eu vou lá falar com ele – disse maya se levantando e indo ate a mesa onde rin , duo e sesshoumaru estavam.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

-oi – falou maya quando chegou na mesa

-oi – falou duo

- hmpf – sesshoumaru resmungou sem olhar pra ela

- o que você quer, maya?- perguntou rin grosseiramente

- nossa , você é muito grosseira, e eu não vim falar com você

- hmpf, sorte a minha, mas pra que veio então? – perguntou rin

-pra falar com ele – disse maya apontando pra sesshoumaru

- e o que você quer com ele? – perguntou rin

- vim chama-lo pra comer na minha mesa

- não – falou sesshoumaru

- então pode me dizer seu nome? – perguntou maya

- sesshoumaru – falou ele

- tchau – disse maya

- vai tarde – falou rin

-por que você implica tanto com ela?- perguntou duo

- se você ta do lado dela , vai lá, sentar na mesa das _populares –_ falou rin, pondo ênfase na palavra em itálico

-eu só fiz uma pergunta – duo se defendeu

- desculpe , não é que eu não goste dela, e que ela implica comigo, desde que eu cheguei aqui, daí a gente sempre ficava cada uma no seu canto, até hoje

- nossa , eu não sabia disso – falou duo

- ninguém sabe, só algumas pessoas – disse rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na hora da saída

- oi, sesshoumaru- falou maya

- hmpf, o que quer? – disse ele indiferente

- nada, o que ta fazendo?

- esperando a rin

- rin, rin, rin, rin, só isso que você sabe dizer?

- interprete como quiser

- seshoumaru, você é muito lindo – falou maya se aproximando

- não se aproxime – ameaçou sesshoumaru, se virando pra ir embora, mas ela passou a sua frente. Se aproximou e o beijou

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No mesmo segundo

- o sesshoumaru ainda ta esperando você? –perguntou duo, quando estavam saindo da escola

- sim – falava rin, mas parou quando viu maya e sesshoumaru se beijando –nã..o acredito – e saiu correndo

- RIN – gritou duo, correndo atrás dela

- rin? – perguntou-se sesshoumaru, que empurrou maya e viu rin correndo , e duo tentando alcança-la- RIN

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Em casa

- rin, o que houve? – perguntou kagome , quando a viu entrar correndo , mas esta nem ligou e foi pro seu quarto

- RIN – gritou duo , entrando – licença , kagome , RIN – começou a subir as escadas, e indo para o quarto dela, bateu na porta

- quem é? – perguntou rin

- duo

- entra

Ele entrou

- que ta havendo aqui?- perguntou kagome

- sei lá – falou sango

- será que a gente deve ir lá ver? – perguntou kagome

- não, lembre-se daquele ditado – falou inuyasha – em briga de garfo e faca, não se mete colher

- inuyasha, não é assim, é em briga de casal, não se mete colher

- é quase a mesma coisa

- ta, inu, pra você é a mesma coisa

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- rin, não chora, eu tenho certeza que foi a maya que beijou o sesshoumaru " por que eu to dizendo isso? Essa é a minha oportunidade, mas eu me preocupo com a rin e quero seu bem" sabe , não chore eu não suporto te ver chorando

- duo , por que você é tão bonzinho comigo? E eu sou tão má com você

- você não é má

- é log...

- eu te amo- falou duo, se aproximando dela

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ai, droga maldita menina – falou sesshoumaru, enquanto entrava na casa correndo e subia as escadas

- mas o que ta acontecendo? – perguntou kagome

- sei lá

- RIN – falou sesshoumaru

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Os lábios de duo se encostaram ao seus, ela ia afasta-lo, mas ouviu sesshoumaru a chamando, era a vingança perfeita, então ela correspondeu o beijo dele, foi quando sesshoumaru entrou e viu os dois, ele só fechou a porta e desceu.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No outro dia

- to indo pra escola – falou rin

- mas você não vai esperar o souta ? – perguntou kagome

- não, tchau – disse rin e foi

Quando cehgou na escola, maya veio correndo até ela

- ah, o sesshoumaru beija tão bem

Rin apenas continuou seu caminho

- rin – chamou kana

-oi

- eu fiquei sabendo de ontem , o souta me contou

- ele contou pra todo mundo

- que você quer dizer?

- ele contou o que houve pra todo mundo lá de casa, mas deixa pra la, onde você foi ontem?

- ah, eu tive que ir embora mais cedo

- ah, tah

-eu não tinha te contado

- não

-desculpe

-tudo bem

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na hora do intervalo

- ah, rin o sesshoumaru beija tão bem- gritou maya, fazendo todo mundo ouvir

- rin, apenas ignore – falou kana

- é isso que eu to fazendo – disse rin

-sabe, rin, hoje eu vi o sesshy aqui na escola

Rin se levanta , vai ate a mesa de maya

- como ...- começa rin, maya se levanta – ...você ...- ela se prepara – se atreve...- as duas ficam frente a frente,chamando a atenção de todo mundo , ela fecha o punho –CHAMAR ELE DE SESSHY? – grita rin, e da um soco na cara de maya, que cai no chão - **NUNCA MAIS O CHAME ASSIM , EU TE ODEIO SUA VADIA , **e eu ainda não acabei com você, mas hoje você se salvou, – e saiu correndo, ela precisava falar com o sesshoumaru – " por causa dela o sesshy deve ta pensando que eu to ficando com o duo" pensava rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Em casa

- cadê o sesshoumaru? – perguntou rin

- sinto muito rin – disse kagome a abraçando – ele foi embora pra outra, e disse pra te dizer, _que você seja feliz com o duo e que ele te amava_

_Continuaaaa..._

Oie, espero q tenham gostado , agora a fic vai se passar na era feudal, tipo alguns capítulos, bom as reviews

**Kagome KC **que bom que gostou, qnto a não ter quase nada de inuyasha e kagome, eh q eu pretendo fazer, mais um capitulo pros dois, eh q eu planejei isso desde o começo da fic, então, agüente mais um poko, bjo xau vlw pela review

**Lhyl **bom o inufo eu me inspirei nele, quando eu vi uma fan art do inuyasha como cachorrinho, e imagine ele como quiser, e eu imagino ele como eu vi na foto, se quiser eu te mando, bjo xau vlw pela review

**Cating misao-chan –**entao não ia dar pra ir no domingo , jah to com a agenda cheia , mas vlw por me dar alguma idéia, quando tiver eventos me avisa? Bjo xau vlw pela dica e pela review

**Patrícia04** bom oie, brigado por responder minha duvida pela sua fic,jah li a sua nova fic, ta mto legal, e como eu jah respondi suas perguntas pelo msn, então não vou por aki, bjo xau vlw pela review

**Andressa-chan **oie td bem? Vlw pela review , que bom q ta gostando da fic, brigado pelos elogios , faça mesmo uma fic, se quiser eu te ajudo bjo xau

Oie gentem não me matem por ter tido mto romance entre rin e duo

Ai vai o próximo capitulo

**Cap 10**

**Cadê você sesshoumaru-sama?**

**mini resumo: rin vai atras de sesshoumaru, mas alguem vai atras dela, sera q essas duas pessoas vao encontrar sesshoumaru?**


	10. cade voce, sesshoumarusama?

Oie,gentem tomara que gostem do capitulo 10

Os personagens de inuyasha nao me pertencem (somente o Duo e o Daisuke que eu msm inventei, alias nem tanto , pq eu peguei eles de outros animes XD)

fala do personagem

"pensamentos"

(as idiotices q eu falo)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Mudanca de cenário

**Gentem foi mal msm, mas o resumo desse capitulo que eu postei no cap. Passado tava errado , eu tipo fiz uma bagunça, eu juntei o resumo de outro capitulo, e tal**

**THE BEST OF YOU**

**Cap10**

**Cadê você, sesshoumaru-sama? **

- O QUE?- rin não conseguia acreditar, não era possível , sesshoumaru tinha ido embora, não , não era verdade, não podia ser.Ela sentiu as próprias lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto .

- rin? Você esta bem? – perguntou kagome

- bom , primeiro aquela vadia da maya beija o sesshy, segundo ele pensa que eu e o duo estamos ficando, terceiro eu dei um soco na maya e com certeza estou suspensa por fujir da aula , quarto eu chego aqui , e você diz que o sesshoumaru foi embora, e diz que ele disse que ama, com TUDO ISSO VOCE ME PERGUNTA SE EU ESTOU BEM? – gritou rin

- calma, rin

- calma nada – disse ela, e subiu pro quarto e o trancou

- "ela reagiu melhor do que eu esperava, mas que coisa é essa que ela deu um soco em uma garota, é melhor eu nem perguntar, se não eu que vou levar um soco, eu pergunto pro souta" pensou kagome

- me desculpe sesshoumaru-sama – disse rin chorando " o que eu estou fazendo? Como eu sou uma idiota, chorar não resolve nada, eu vou atrás do sesshoumaru" pensou rin, que se levantou da cama e começou a escrever um bilhete pra kagome.- desculpe-me , nee-san

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

na porta da casa de rin

- KAGOME – chamou duo

- oi, duo, entra – falou kagome

- hm, a rin ta ai? – perguntou duo, quando entrou na casa

- ela ta lá em cima, tadinha

- por que, tadinha?

-porque o sesshoumaru foi para a outra era

- QUE?

- é, e ela ta lá no quarto desde que chegou

- ta, eu vou ate o quarto falar com ela

-ta ok

Duo subiu e bateu na porta do quarto de rin, mas ninguém respondeu, bateu de novo , nada

- rin, eu to entrando – falou duo, abrindo a porta, mas viu o quarto vazio, viu em cima da cama um papel o pegou e leu.

_Desculpem-me , mas eu preciso ir, adeus , Rin_

_- _rin , pra onde você foi? – perguntou-se duo – mas como você é burro duo – falou pra ele mesmo – é, claro, que atrás do sesshoumaru, na outra era, mas ela sozinha, e se acontecer algo, e o pior, foi que ela usou a palavra _adeus _ate parece que nunca mais vai ver ninguém aqui dessa era, e isso é impossível, ela deixou uma briga inacabada.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ah, meu deus, pra onde eu tenho que ir? A droga, SESSHOUMARU CADE VOCE? – gritou rin

Ela começou a andar para um lado qualquer, nem imaginava onde ele estaria, mas o seu coração aguiaria.

Depois de 2 horas andando, ela começou a ficar super cançada, com fome, frio, e por pior que isso pareça, o que vem agora é pior, já ta a noitecendo.

- ai, ai sesshoumaru , to cançada, mas não vou desistir

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- "faz tempo que estou sentindo o cheiro dela, mas não a encontro , será que ela esta aqui mesmo, ou meu faro esta ruim?" – pensava sesshoumaru, enquanto corria por floresta a dentro, e busca de rin.

- AH, SESSHOUMARU –SAMA ME PERDOE - ele ouviu , estava longe, mas er rin, sua rin, veio atrás dele- AAAHHHHHHH- ela gritou

- RIN – gritou sesshoumaru, e começou a correr como nunca, ate alcança-lá, não viu nenhum youkai por perto, mas rin, tinah gritado

- sesshoumaru – ela falou ,e saiu correndo ate ele, e pulou em cima – eu tava com medo, e me perdoe, me perdoe mesmo

- rin, por que gritou?

- porque, eu quase pisei em um enorme e pegajoso sapo verde( err, não azul), daí ele pulou pra cima de mim, e daí eu assustei, e gritei

-rin, por que você beijou o duo?

- porque você beijou a maya

- correção ela me beijou

- e na verdade, o duo que me beijou também, mas como eu percebi que você tava vindo, eu correspondi o beijo dele, mas foi por vingança, mas você me perdoa por isso?

Sesshoumaru nem respondeu só fez o que queria fazer a séculos, beijou rin, carinhosamente, um beijo que começou tímido passou pra um bem ardente, sesshoumaru deitou rin, e deitou-se sobre ela (puts, no chão ninguém merece, mas naum tem outro jeitoXD) começou a beija-lá no pescoço, e voltou na boca dela, que começou a tirar a roupa dele, e ele a dela, essa noite ia durar muito, ia ser a noite que rin iria experimentar um dos prazeres da vida ... (1)

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Rin abriu os olhos , entao viu seu corpo nuo,e depois viu suas roupas no chão, foi

pega-las, mas nesse exato momento sesshoumaru apareceu, ela cobriu seu corpo com as roupas.

- pra que isso? – perguntou sesshoumaru irônico – eu posso te jurar que vi muito mais que isso ontem de noite

- eu tenho vergonha, ta – falou rin brava , e não ri

- não to rindo, e não fica nervosa

- não to nervosa

- ah, não, é?

- não, ah, você sabia que eu dei um soco na maya?

- QUE?

- é

-por que?

- ela ficou me provocando a manhã inteira , mas quando aquela vadia te chamou de sesshy, ela tomou um soco na cara, daí eu fui embora , mas essa briga não acabou

- ah, eu não vou deixar você brigar, não mesmo – disse sesshoumaru a puxando pela cintura, e encostando-a na arvore, e a beijando profundamente

- bom, pelo menos eu te encontrei, rin – falou duo, quando viu os dois, que se separaram imediatamente – e parece que vocês tiveram uma noite agitada – falou quando viu algumas roupas jogadas pra todos lados

- duo , o que faz aqui? – perguntou rin

- vim levar os dois em segurança pra outra era

- ah, que prazer – disse sesshoumaru – mas você só atrapalhou

- SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin

- eu percebi, desculpem – falou duo

- olha, obrigado por vir atrás da gente – disse rin

- que nada, eu também só atrapalhei

- não, não atrapalhou

- sabe, sesshoumaru, você ganhou , você ganhou de mim, você ganhou a rin, eu admito que perdi pra você

-QUE? – perguntou rin sem entender

- muleke, quando você vai perceber que eu sou melhor que você , em tudo – falou sesshoumaru

- é, eu percebi, você ama ele, né rin? E ele te ama, então eu sobro, e...- duo falava , mas foi interrompido

- duo, você vai ser sempre meu melhor amigo, você sabe que eu te adoro- falou rin

- obrigado, rin, você também é uma grande garota , eu vou sempre te amar, nunca vou te esquecer

- sabe, isso ta parecendo que vocês dois nunca mais vão se ver na vida – falou sesshoumaru

- ta com ciúmes ? – perguntou rin

- não, você acha que o grande sesshoumaru teria ciúmes?

- tenho certeza , seu ciumento

-voces vão me convidar pro casamento? – perguntou duo

-logico , você vai ser o padrinho – falou rin

- você ta loka?– perguntou sesshoumaru- você vai querer que um demônio seja nosso padrinho?

- sim, por que?

- por nada, sabe seu muleke, to começando a...

- gostar de mim? – perguntou duo

- não, a te odiar menos (XD) e você é amigo da rin, e eu respeito isso, então se ela quer um idiota como você seja padrinho, também respeito a decição dela

- é , só que rin, eu não posso ser padrinho , sou di menor lembra?

- ah, é mesmo, então, vai ser a kagome e o inuyasha

- QUE? Não mesmo, o muleke, eu aceito, mas o idiota do inuyasha, nunca, nem que ele fosse o ultimo idiota do mundo

- depois falamos disso, eu vou tomar banho naquele lago que tem a cachoeira, ta?- falou rin

- ok – disse sesshoumaru

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

30 minutos depois

Sesshoumaru e duo estavam sentados frente a frente de olhos fechados, como se tivessem meditando, e uma fogueira apagada entre eles( conseguem imaginar a cena?).

- nossa, que clima pesado que ta aqui – falou rin

Os dois se viram pra ela

- vamos, descobri um negocio super legal na cachoeira, deixa só eu pegar meu biquíni – falou rin, indo ate sua _malinha básica _(vcs sabem neh, malinha básica de garotas) e pegou seu biquíni , foi atrás de uma arvore e o vestiu e os três foram ate a cachoeira.

- rin, o que tem de super legal aqui? – perguntou duo

- vamos, por aqui – disse rin, levando os dois por uma trilha que dava no topo da cachoeira.

- e o que tem de mais nisso? – perguntou duo, quando chegaram na ponta da pedra, e viu o lago lá embaixo

- isso aqui – disse ela, e empurrou duo, que caiu cachoeira abaixo, ate afundar no lago

-HAHA, gostei – disse sesshoumaru rindo, mas quando percebeu , já estava caindo, e entrando no lago, ele voltou a superfície,e viu rin pulando lá de cima , ele só teve tempo pra uma coisa, antes que ela caísse sobre si.

- essa vai doer – falou sesshoumaru

**PUM**

-HAHAHAHAHA – duo ria como louco – essa foi boa rin

- ai ai ai ai, ta doendo – reclamou rin

- jura ? – pergutnou sesshoumaru sarcástico

-desculpe

- não, não vou te desculpar – falou sesshoumaru e pegou rin por trás , abraçando a barriga dela, e a prendendo ( vcs me entenderam neh? O jeito q ele pegou a rin)

- o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou rin envergonhada

Os dois saíram da água, sesshoumaru fez o possível pra que rin não alcançasse o chão com os pés, e a levou

Duo só ficou olhando, ele a levando pra cima, e ouvia os protestos de rin, pedindo pra que a soltasse.

- agora você vai ver só - sesshoumaru falou,quando chegaram na ponta da pedra, mas ele escorregou e os dois caíram juntos no lago.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA – duo morria de rir

- sesshy , seu malvado – falou rin, jogando água nele

-Você não sabe o quanto – disse sesshoumaru, também jogando água nela

- vocês dois tão sentindo esse cheiro? – perguntou duo

- qual? – perguntou rin

- o do caldo que o sesshoumaru vai levar – falou duo, dando um caldo em sesshoumaru.

Eles ficaram no lago se divertindo ate de noite e foram durmir.

Continua

Oie gentem , desculpem pela mancada do resumo que eu puis desse capitulo

**1 **olah sorry,eu iria por um hentai, mas sei lah, descidi que não, e tbm em senti meio insegura em fazer, também achei que vcs não iam gostar, então descidi colocar mais pra frente, em perdoem

agora as reviews

**lhyl **eu falo q maya eh nome de puta, se vc quiser, eu tenho fotu dela, pra vc ver se ela eh bonita, q pode ter certeza q naum, calma calma, vc deve ter gostado desse capitulo, a rin e o sesshy se encontraram e tal, e o du não vai mais atormentar eles vlw pela review bjo xau

**dedessa-chan **oie, seu nick não ta igual ao de antes não? Acho q to fikando maluka, e qnto a ter respondido sua review, sabe alem de escrever , esse eh nosso trabalho responder as reviews, q bom q ta gostando, eu nunca vou abandonar a fic, eu adoro escreve-la, vlw pela review bjo xau

**patrícia04 **qnto ao negocio de maluca nois jah conversamos, sabe pq o capitulo sempre acaba em uma parte critica, pq eu adoro deixa-los na seca, e tbm pra me dar mais motivação pra postar logo o outro capitulo, demorei pra postar o cap 10? Ah, eh uma honra vc me add como autora preferida

**cating misao-chan **como assim soh em julho, num acontece quase todo final de semana, um evento pequeninho nao? q bom q ta gostando da fic, vlw pela review bjinho xau

bom o próximo capitulo , eu acho q vcs vão gostar, sei lah, depende do gosto de cada pessoa, mas achu q vão gostar sim

**MINI MINI RESUMO**

**Sesshoumaru e duo fazem um pacto, pq será?-Rin descobri um lugar secreto , o que sera q ha nele?Descubram no próximo capitulo de the best of you(parece propaganda)**

**CAP 11**

**O PACTO**


	11. o pacto

**THE BEST OF YOU**

**CAPITULO 11**

**O PACTO**

- tomem, essa flor, vocês poderiam...?- falava rin estendendo a flor para os dois , duo a pegou.

- obrigado rin – ele falou

- er, a rin não deu essa flor pra você – disse sessshoumaru tomando a flor de duo

- ela deu pra mim, sim – falou duo pegando a flor de volta, mas sesshoumaru não a soltou e os dois ficaram puxando a flor- solta

- solta você , muleke, ela deu a flor pra mim – falou sesshoumaru, e puxando a flor, mas ai ela se partiu

- OLHA , O QUE VOCES FIZERAM – gritou rin – E ERA SÓ PRA VOCES A REPLANTAREM, SEUS IDIOTAS

- foi se querer – falou sesshoumaru

- desculpe, rin – disse duo

- OLHA, ISSO TA ENCHENDO O SACO, VOCES VIVEM BRIGANDO POR COISAS BOBAS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NEM FAZ TRES DIAS QUE NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI...- gritou rin

- desculpe , rin – falou duo

- isso, não vai voltar a se repetir- falou sesshoumaru

- ta, então, vão pegar lenha pra fogueira ...

- agora? – perguntou duo

- JÁ – gritou rin

- ta bom – falaram duo e sesshoumaru juntos

- ela falou comigo – falou duo

- hm, só em seus sonhos – disse sesshoumaru

Os dois foram discutindo

- "ai esses dois , me tiram do serio" – pensou rin

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Eles tavam caminhando na floresta, foi quando viram um pedaço de madeira, os dois correram pra pegar, acabaram que pegando juntos

- nem vem, eu peguei primeiro – falou sesshoumaru

- solta você, eu vi primeiro

- mas eu peguei primeiro

- mas quem vê primeiro, que fica

- nunca ouvi isso

- porque é burro- falou duo – solta – e começou a puxar a lenha com força, com isso sesshoumaru teve uma idéia brilhante

- ok – disse sesshoumaru e soltou a lenha, fazendo com que duo caísse dentro de um correguinho- você que falou pra eu soltar, que pena, que não viu o riozinho atrás de você, e mudei de idéia pode ficar com essa lenha

- mas agora ela ta molhada

- ah, é mesmo, que coisa não?

- você me paga

- quer brigar é?

- pode ter certeza

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**BUM**

rin ouviu uma explosão ao longe

- ah, esses dois, se foram eles que fizeram esse barulho, vão ver só...- falou rin indo até onde ouvira o barulho

- viu só? Esse é o meu poder, seu desgraçado – ela ouviu duo gritar ao longe

-ah, então você chama esse foguinho que explode de poder?- falou sesshoumaru

- CALADOS , OS DOIS – gritou rin,quando chegou ate eles

Os dois se viram e dão de cara com uma rin nada amigável

-sesshoumaru – falou duo – eu disse pra você não explodir toda a...

- CALA A BOCA, DUO – gritou rin, ele se calou imediatamente – CANSEI DOSDOIS, TAO PIOR QUE CRIANÇAS, É MELHOR VOCES PEGAREM A LENHA ANTES DO ANOITECER , EU VOU FAZER COMIDA E QUERO A LENHA LÁ, PORQUE DEPOIS VOU TOMAR BANHO – ela gritava, se virou e foi embora

- é melhor a gente fazer isso logo – falou sesshoumaru

-é , ela me deu medo – disse duo

- sabe, é melhor a gente não ficar brigando , ela vai ficar cada vez mais brava- falou sesshoumaru

-ta, então, vamos parar de ficar rivalizando?

- com certeza- disse sesshoumaru e os dois apertaram as mãos e começaram a pegar a lenha

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- pegaram ?- perguntou rin, quando os viu se aproximando

- sim desculpe por deixa-la brava – falou sesshoumaru

- você pediu desculpas?nossa

- ah, a gente também descidiu parar de brigar e disputar por tudo- disse duo

-ah, tipo um pacto?

- interprete como quiser- falou sesshoumaru

- bom, eu vou tomar banho

- ok – disseram eles juntos

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Rin estava no lago tomando banho, quando decidiu ir se molhar em baixo da cachoeira

- ai que delicia – falou ela, enquanto sentia a água descendo pelo seu corpo , mas ela escorregou e caiu.

- ai, ai, ai, doeu – disse rin, se levantando, foi quando viu um túnel , que tinha atrás da cachoeira-que estranho, Onde será que vai dar?eu vou descobrir – começou a caminhar túnel a dentro – ai que lugar nojento, será que tem algum bicho, nossa esse túnel ta ficando menor

Após ter avançado uns metros, ela teve que começar a andar de quatro

- será que pode ficar menor? – falou rin,- o que é esse barulho?- disse quando ouviu um barulho de algo se mexendo, ela parou de andar quando viu vários olhos vermelhos se acendendo na escuridão, ela não esperou um segundo mais , e correu o maximo que pode pra fora daquele túnel

- AHHH, MEU DEUS – gritava ela , enquanto corria, agora de pé- AHH, UMA SAIDA- disse quando viu uma claridade, logo saiu da caverna, se jogou no lago, e viu os morcegos saírem voando

- nossa, já esta de noite, é melhor eu ir logo

Saiu do lago , se enchugou e foi ate onde estavam acampando

- por que demorou?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- fui tomar banho – disse rin

- levou duas horas, você não podia ta tão suja – falou duo

- nossa, eu nem percebi o tempo passar

- sei – falou sesshoumaru nada convincente

- é verdade

- eu não disse que não acredito

- nem que acredita

- ah, eu não preciso falar se acredito ou não

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No outro dia

- eu vou tomar banho – falou rin

- de manhã? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- sim

- e pra que a lanterna?- perguntou sesshoumaru curioso

- porque sim

-porque sim não é resposta - falou duo

-ah, ta bom eu vou contar, eu to fazendo uma surpresa pra vocês

- ta, ok- falou sesshoumaru

Então rin foi ate o lago

- você acreditou nisso, muleke? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- não e você?

-menos, mas vamos deixa-la

- mas...?

- se a coisa ficar muito estranha , nós vamos faze-la falar

- ok

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na caverna

- ainda bem que eu trouxe a lanterna – falou rin, enquanto andava de quatro na caverna – ah to com medo, mas não vou desistir, eu tenho que ser corajosa como o sesshoumaru ... perai eu não sei o sobrenome do senhor sesshoumaru, ah que vergonha preciso tomar vergonha na cara – parou de falar quando viu uma claridade no fim do túnel, agora ela já conseguia ficar de pé, então correu , não via a hora de sair desse lugar, mas ela viu um buraco fundo no chão, mas não teve tempo de parar e caiu

-AHHH, SESSHOUMARU – gritou enquanto caia

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Essas são as roupas da rin , o que ...? – falou sesshoumaru, mas algo o fez parar a frase- você ouviu isso?

- o que? – perguntou duo

-eu tive a impressão que a rin gritou por mim

- eu não ouvi nada

- eu acho que veio dali – sesshoumaru apontou para a cachoeira

- não tem nada la

- como tem tanta certeza?

- ah, então entra la, e vê se tem alguma coisa

-com certeza – sesshoumaru entrou na água e foi ate a cachoeira

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ai, ai, ai, minha cabeça ta doendo – falou rin, enquanto se levantava- onde eu to?que pergunta mais besta, eu to perdida – olhou pros lados e viu quatros caminhos pra seguir- ah eu to super perdida, sesshoumaru, me ajuda, eu preciso de você- e começou a chorar

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- rin, você ta chorando?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- olha, eu pensava que você era louco, quando decidiu entrar nessa maldita caverna, agora eu não penso isso, eu tenho certeza, fica falando sozinho, você precisa manerar, se não eu vou precisar te mandar para um manicômio- falou duo, mas percebeu que sesshoumaru nem se importara com o que disse,entao resolveu arriscar:- você ta me ouvindo?

-hm, você falou alguma coisa? – perguntou sesshoumaru

- AH, EU TE ODEIO – gritou duo

- isso eu já sei, e o mesmo digo pra você

-hm, chegamos, a rin ta aqui embaixo – falou sesshoumaru

Duo olhou pro buraco

- ah, não, mesmo – falou duo – olha , você me fez entrar nessa caverna, andar de quatro, e agora quer que eu pule nesse poço dos infernos? Não mesmo, nem que você me jogue la emba...- parou de falar, quando sesshoumaru o empurrou , fazendo com que ele caísse buraco abaixo- AH, SEU MALDITO

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ah, sesshoumaru, vem aqui, me salvar, por fav... – falava rin chorando- hm, o que é isso que ta caindo?

BUM

- duo?- perguntou rin, quando o viu caindo com a cara no chão- duo? Você se machuc...?- ela não terminou a frase, porque viu sesshoumaru caindo poço abaixo

Sesshoumaru caiu no chão levemente

- rin que bom – falou ele

- ah, sesshoumaru, você veio me salvar?

-sim

- hu-uh, nós viemos te salvar – disse duo

- rin, por que você ta chorando?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- ah, porque eu tava com medo

-medo?

-sim

-hey , eu ainda to aqui – falou duo

- vamos, rin, precisamos ir, vamos sair daqui – falou sesshoumaru, pegando na mão dela, e a puxando para segui-lo

- ah, eu sou invisível- falou duo – tudo bem, eu desisto , eu vou ficar aqui, ate vocês me pedirem desculpas, por terem me ignorado –falou agora, cruzando os braços, mas quando viu que os dois nem ligaram e continuaram a ir embora e logo desapareceram na escuridão- hey, esperem, já que vocês insistiram tanto, eu vou, mas esperem, não me deixem aqui – falava e começou a correr atrás dos dois

30 minutos depois

- olha tenm uma luz vinda lá do fim da caverna, vamos correndo- falou sesshoumaru

- QUE? – gritou duo – ah, não mesmo, eu to cançado , você é louco , esquece, vamos andando mesmo

- ta cançado?- repetiu sesshoumaru, que pegou duo e o jogou , que saiu em um instante da caverna

-nossa, sesshoumaru , como você é mal – falou rin,

Sesshouamru pegou ela no colo, e saiu da caverna num instante também, foi quando viram duo saindo do lago

- olha , eu me molhei , e foi sua culpa sesshoumaru – duo reclamou

Derrepente sesshoumaru solta rin, que cai no chão

- rin se esconda, muleke você sentiu isso?

- sim

-temos companhia

-pode crer

- cuidado

Duo se vira, e vê um youkai

- você...- fala duo, mas não terminou porque foi golpeado e jogado, metros longe

- DUO – gritou rin, correndo ate ele

Oie, tomara q tenham gostado, bom a fic ta pronta, ela tem **19 capitulos**, mas esperem tem uma surpresa pra vcs ainda

Agora as reviews

**Raissa azevedo **Que bom que gostou, mas ler 3x exagerou, mas fiko feliz, agora qnto a terra dura, sabe , algumas vezes a terra eh fofinha, e naum importa, ela tava com o sesshoumaru neh, vlw pela review , bjo xau ate o próximo capitulo

**Patricia04 **ah, vc exagera nas coisas, bom,qnto a noite, eu tinha q dar um desconto pra rin e pro sesshy, se não eles me matam, não eh msm ate o próximo capitulo

**Lhyl **oie, como eu sou bozinha vou dizer, a rin vai voltar pra era dela, e o seshoumaru tbm, mas...dexa pra lah.. bom o duo jah sacou q ele naum tem nenhuma chance com a rin, mas ele e o sesshoumaru continuam a ter suas competições , como vc deve ter visto nesse capitulo, mas no próximo você vai perceber como os dois ficam amigos, e trabalham juntos quando precisam vlw pela review , bjos xau ate o próximo capitulo

Próximo capitulo

Capitulo 12

Unindo forças?

**_Mini mini resumo _**rin é seqüestrada, um taiyoukai e um demônio juntarão forças?quem sabe? Soh eu msm


	12. unindo forças?

THE BEST OF YOU

CAPITULO12

UNINDO FORÇAS?

- DUO – gritou rin, correndo até ele

- ah, garota sua voz me irrita – disse o youkai, preparando um ataque

Sesshoumaru correu pra salva-la , mas foi golpeado

- nana nina não , vamos ver do que a garota é capaz – falou o youkai e andou até rin – garotinha, o que vai fazer, agora? Já que seus dois amiguinhos foram derrotados – agora os dois estavam frente a frente

- eles não foram derrotados

- ah, é mesmo?

- pode ter certeza, eles vão acabar com você

- uh, que medo

- é melhor ter mesmo, porque o senhor sesshoumaru é muito forte, você é um inseto pra ele

- você ta acabando com minha paciência

- uh, que medo, sabe o que você é?

- sei, um tigre, forte, veloz, e corajoso

-não, uma pulga, uma pulguinha inofensiva, que vai ser esmagada por um cachorrro branco, enorme, e ta muito bravo

- nossa, e cadê esse cachorro?

- atrás de você

O youkai se vira e vê um cachorro branco , enorme, e que não parecia nada feliz, quando percebeu tava levando porrada

- nossa – falou rin, quando viu o youkai, sumir dentre as arvores após um golpe de sesshoumaru

- "droga, desse jeito, eu vou perder" pensou o youkai – já sei – falou e se levantou

- SENHOR SESSHOUMARU – gritou rin quando o youkai a pegou

- SOLTE ELA, SEU COVARDE - gritou sesshoumaru

- covarde ? ah, não, não, é inteligência, não covardia – falou o youkai, e correu floresta a dentro

- olha, você vai se arrepender de me seqüestrar.

- não estou te seqüestrando, só te pegando emprestada.

- hmpf, é a mesma coisa

Ele nada respondeu , só continuou correndo, depois de uns 30 minutos correndo , falou:

- chegamos

Rin olhou o enorme castelo

- você mora aqui?

- sim

Os dois entraram no castelo, andaram um pouquinho, ate que o youkai parou frente a uma porta, abriu-a

-aqui é seu quarto – falou ele

- noosssaaa, que luxuoso – falou rin, vendo o quarto, era lindo, era uma suíte

- você só vai ficar aqui dentro, ninguém sai, e ninguém entra, é lógico que eu sou exceção a regra

- tchau –falou rin

O youkai saiu , e ela foi tomar banho.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

1 hora depois

- ele acha que eu vou ficar aqui, não mesmo, e ele é mesmo um bobão, me deixa num quarto no térreo, assim nem tenho trabalho de pular a janela – falou rin, que saiu do quarto pela janela, e foi até os muros – bom em compensação os muros são enormes, acho que ele correu tanto, que esse muro deve ser Muralha da China , mas isso não vai me... – ela parou de falar , quando ouviu um rosnado atrás de si " bom é só um cachorrinho, bonitinho ...eu espero" pensou, ela se vira e da de cara com um cachorro, enorme e de três cabeças – nossa, ah, cachorrinho, AH MEU DEUS – saiu correndo ,com o cachorro logo atrás, de repente aquele cachorro a pegou, mas...

- CACHÊ , PARE , ELA NÃO É COMIDA – gritou o youkai

Rin correu ate ele

- ai seu youkai chato, devia ter me falado que tinha um cachorro assassino

- cachê? Ele não é um cachorro assassino, e tambem é só falar o nome dele que ele para o que ta fazendo

- cachê?

- é nome do meu cãozinho

Eles começaram a subir escadas, e mais escadas, rin já estava acaba de tanto subir, o youkai parou frente a uma porta, e falou:

- aqui é seu novo quarto, no terceiro andar

-hm, ta, eu não vou mais fugir, prefiro esperar o senhor sesshoumaru

-ok – disse o youkai e estava saindo , quando

- espere, qual seu nome?- perguntou rin

- chinzo

- hm, chinzo, você conhece o duo né?

- sim , por que?

- você pode me contar , o que sabe sobre o duo?

- sim, mas o que você quer saber?

- tudo

-ok – ele se sentou na cama e ela fez o mesmo – o duo é um demônio, bom na verdade ele era uma pessoa normal, até morrer em um acidente

- que tipo de acidente?

- hm, pelo que sei, ele ouviu o que não devia, e o prenderam numa sala cheia de gás tóxico

-nossa que horror

- e ele morreu, mas ele acabou voltando

- como?

- não sei, pergunte pra ele

- e como vocês se conheceram?

- bom, por causa de nossos poderes, que nos atraiu, daí nos encontramos, lutamos, mas depois acabamos virando...

- amigos?

- não, parceiros, mas o principal objetivo dele era a vingança, ele queria matar as pessoas que o mataram, depois que os matou, ele continuou matando uns stigmatas(1) não me pergunte porque , que eu não sei, acho que ele não gostava deles, sei lá , eu comecei a ajudar na matança, daí nos matamos um milionário e gostamos do dinheiro que ele tinha, então começou nossa cbiça por dinheiro, ouro e jóias, daí alem de matar , nós roubávamos, éramos temidos, fomos chamados de "filhos do Drácula"

- mas, vocês viviam nesse mundo ou no outro?

- no seu mundo

- que?

-deixa eu contar , alguns anos depois duo se apaixonou por uma mulher chamada maria madalena, que é muito parecida com você, acho que ele acha que você é ela, sei lá, bom ela não sabia o que eu e duo fazíamos, bom o pessoal do vilarejo descobriu sobre os dois, mas também sabiam que ela nada sabia sobre nós, então contaram pra ela, e ela nos traiu, contando pra todos onde morávamos, acabamos sendo pegos, mas graças ao duo, eu consegui fugir, e na nossa casa tinha um poço, eu acabei caindo lá, e como estava machucado, acabei desmaiando, e depois eu não consegui voltar, pro outro mundo, já o duo, foi queimado, e depois uma sacerdotisa lançou uma maldição nele

- é aquela maldição , que as memórias dele é esquecida,ate que ele recuperasse os poderes, que foram lacrados?

- sim, então continuando, eu fiquei nesse mundo, porque não conseguia voltar, porque o poço devia estar lacrado, mas um dia percebi que ele não estava mais, então voltei pro outro mundo, e encontrei duo, com você, e seus amigos...

- mas espera se vocês são amigos...

-não somos amigos, e sim parceiros

- ...por que você fica fazendo essas coisas?

- que coisas?

-deixando o duo nervoso, e talz

- bom , porque eu quero que ele recupere os verdadeiros poderes dele

- pra que?

- porque assim nós podemos lutar, de igual pra igual

- hm, você é muito legal

- eles chegaram, que pena, eu não to com vontade de lutar, bom, eu vou deixar eles virem te buscar

- por que?

- porque eu não to com vontade de lutar

- obrigada

- até

-tchau

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Chinzo desceu as escadas, e foi pra fora, e viu que duo e sesshoumaru já estavam lá

- ah, então, vocês resolveram aparecer? – perguntou chinzo

Sesshoumaru nem respondeu só avança pra atacar , ele pega a toukinjin, e prepara o ataque, mas duo entra na frente, e sesshoumaru teve que parar o ataque

-saia da frente muleke, da próxima vez eu te corto

- não me atrapalhe

Os dois ficaram se encarando

- sabe, eu acho que eu sou o inimigo – falou chinzo

- o chinzo tem razão – disse duo

- chinzo?- perguntou sesshoumaru

- é o nome dele

- hm

Chinzo chegou ate sesshoumaru e duo, e falou:

- hoje não to afim de lutar, ela ta no 3º andar – e desapareceu

- maldito, ele fugiu – falou duo

- vamos logo, eu to morrendo de saudades da rinzinha – disse sesshoumaru, e correu pra dentro do castelo, e duo foi logo atrás, os dois foram pro terceiro andar, e abriram a porta do quarto, e viram rin

- AH, RIN – falou sesshoumaru, beijando ela, e abraçando

- uh-hu – duo limpou a garganta – eu ainda to aqui

- então vai embora – disse sesshoumaru

- nossa, é assim, ta bom, já saquei, eu não existo, eu ano sou ninguém, eu sou sempre o rejeitado e talz

- SAI LOGO – gritou sesshoumaru

- é eu vou mesmo não quero ficar de vela

Duo saiu, e sesshoumaru começou a beijar rin

- sesshy, antes disso, eu , amanha, vou voltar pra outra era...

-eu vou junto

- que bom, mas primeiro vamos falar com o duo

- ah, não , precisa, lembre-se _eu não sou ninguém, eu não existo._- falou sesshoumaru imitando duo

- como você é mal , sesshoumaru

- to brincando

Sesshoumaru recomeçou a beija-la, mas...

**- AAHHHHHHHH**– eles ouviram duo gritar

- é o duo, vamos sesshoumaru – falou rin, se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto

- é melhor ele ter gritado, por uma coisa muito ruim, se não eu o mato – resmungou sesshoumaru

Os dois desceram as escadas, e saíram do castelo , pois o grito de duo veio de fora, foi quando viram um cachorro enorme, correndo atrás de duo

- SAI CACHORRINHO, EU NÃO TENHO GOSTO BOM, EU SOU DURO

- ai, como é o nome desse cachorro, ah, acho que é SACHIM PARE – o cachorro não parou- ai , esse não é o nome dele

- HAHAHAHa – sesshoumaru ria

O cachorro pegou duo, e começou a cavar um buraco, quando estava bem fundo ele colocou duo no fundo, e começou a enterrar duo lá

- hahahaha – sessshoumaru se divertia com o que via

- hm, hm, case, não, é kafe – rin tentava lembrar o nome do cachorro , foi quando uma voz falou em sua cabeça a palavra _cachê _ - ah , lembrei CACHÊ PARE – no mesmo instante o cachorro parou, e foi embora

Duo saiu debaixo daquele monte de terra , sesshoumaru tava morrendo de dar risadas, rin ajudou duo a sair de lá

- você é muito boa, rin, conseguiu controlar aquele cão demônio

- ah, o cachê não é tão ruim assim

- eu to falando serio, esse cão é do inferno, por isso eu não pude fazer nada contra ele, mas agora ele me sujou todo, eu vou precisar tomar um banho

- que? Ah não mesmo, eu ia tomar banho agora – falou sesshoumaru

- ah, não, mesmo

Os dois saíram correndo ate o castelo

- quem chegar primeiro no banheiro, toma banho primeiro – falou duo

- ai, meu deus – falou rin – se tivesse só um banheiro nesse castelo, daí eles podiam competir, mas tem mil banheiros, ah deixa esses dois

- e ai? – falou chinzo- eu tive que me segurar pra não morrer de rir, desses dois

- obrigada, chinzo

- pelo o que?

- primeiro por ter deixado o sesshoumaru e o duo me buscarem, segundo por não ter rido desses dois palhaços, terceiro por ter me lembrado o nome do cachorro

- eu não falei nada

- não precisa mentir, você falou pra mim , porque eu não lembrava

- ta, ok, você me pegou, eu falei

- olha, amanha, nós saímos do teu castelo

- não tenha pressa

**BUM**

Eles ouviram uma explosão que veio lá de dentro

-ai esses dois, o que fizeram agora- falou rin

- sabe mudei de opinião, amanha ta ótimo pra vocês saírem – falou chinzo

- ta ok, eu vou ver o que esses dois fizeram, tchau

-tchau

Rin entrou no castelo, e ouviu duo gritando.

- OLHA, SÓ SESSHOUMARU, O QUE VOCE FEZ, SEU MAL PERDEDOR, SÓ PORQUE EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO

- VOCE NÃO CHEGOU PRIMEIRO NADA, VOCE ROUBOU

- OLHA, VOCE TA INVADINDO MINHA PRIVACIDADE

- EU NÃO INVADI NADA

- QUE, VOCE INVADIU SIM, E EU VOU TOMAR BANHO PRIMEIRO

- VAI NADA, É MELHOR VOCE TAPAR ESSA COIZINHA AI, PORQUE EU QUE VOU TOMAR BANHO PRIMEIRO

-COIZINHA?

- É

**BUM**

De repente a parede se fez em pedaços, e rin viu os dois

- pelo jeito o pacto acabou – falou rin

Os dois se viram pra rin, não a tinham visto, rin tapa os olhos e grita

- TAPEM ISSO , OS DOIS

- MAS...RIN , EU NÃO PRECISO PORQUE... – falou sesshoumaru

- VOCE TAMBEM , SESSHOUMARU – falou rin

- DESCULPE RIN – disse duo

Continua

Oie gentem, desculpem a super demora , mas é que eu tava sem net, e só hoje que arrumaram, daí quando eu entro no pc, que é dividido em dois lados , eu fui no meu lado, e eu fiquei puta da vida, pq tudo que eu tinha no meu lado, foi apagado, inclusive a fic, que tava no world, sorte que eu tenho ela escrita no caderno, mas daí tive que passar pro pc tudo de novo, espero q tenham gostado, bom eu jah vou avisar **vocês vão me matar, eu reduzi a fic, agora só tem 16 capitulos, mas eu não vou explicar o porque, mas depois que a fic acabar vocês não vao querer me matar tanto assim só um pokinho, porque acontece umas coizinhas que vocês não soh vão querer me matar, mas me trucidar , mas dexa pra lá**

**1 – stigmatas** BOM, STIGMATAS SÃO PESSOAS QUE SOFREM O QUE JESUS SOFREU QUANDO FOI PRESO NA CRUZ, MAS SEI LÁ ,E U NÃO SEI EXPLICAR DIREITO, MAS PODE-SE DIZER QUE SÃO PESSOAS MUITO UNIDAS A DEUS , EU ACHO, BOM GENTEM, PODE SER QUE EU TENHA ME ENGANADO NA PALAVRA , TIPO EU NÃO LEMBRO SE ESSAS PESSOAS QUE SOFREM O QUE JESUS SOFREU, SÃO MESMO STIGMATAS, OU SE É OUTRO NOME

**Gentem, apartir de agora, a fic, vai ta bem puxada pra estoria de andré vianco , os setes, e o sétimo, bom eu amo todos os livros dele, mas eu gosto mais dessas duas, q eu to lendo agora, pq qro ter mais inspiração**

**Agora as reviews**

**RAISSA AZEVEDO **oie, se eu tbm,tivesse um deus como o sesshoumaru, eu tbm taria super feliz, que bom q você ta gostando da fic, fiko mto feliz , q bom que ta rindo das coisas sem-graças que eu escrevo... XD vlw pela review bjo xau

**PATRICIA 04** Oie miga, tudo bom? Que saudades que eu to de ti, faz tempo hein, eu tava sem net, q desgraça, hein? E o pior perdi todas as fotos, e documentos do world q tinha, pode crer, bom , agora eu vou ler o ultimo capitulo da sua fic, eu ainda não tive tempo de ver, vlw pela review , bjos xau

**DEDESSA-CHAN **oie, nossa, garota, qntas perguntas, então la vai 1ª pergunta o duo não vai ficar sozinho, você vai me matar , mas ele não vai ficar sozinha, o souta e kana vão ficar juntos, e... não vou contar mais , segunda pergunta , olha, agora eu preciso repassar todos capítulos pro pc,pq perdi todos, mas sempre que eu terminar de passar um, eu posto, então não tem dia certo , ok? 3ª capitulo que vem eles vão voltar pra outra era , 4ª não as aulas não acabaram , a segunda pergunta 4ª as amigas de rin **não** tão estranhando a falta dela , 5ª o avô da kag. Morreu, mas o souta herdou essas inveonices dele, só que o souta não inventa doenças , mas coisas bem estranhas, você vai ver capitulo que vem, nossaa, acabou? Vc fez **_pokinhas_** perguntas hein, que bom q ta gostando da fic, todos que estão lendo , ainda vão ter uma surpresa, alias algumas, uma boa, e outra ruim, vlw pela review, e vê se entra no msn, vc nunca ta, caramba, bjos xau

**Cating misao-chan **oie, agora vc vai me matar, pq a fic diminuiu, mas eu ainda tenho uma surpresa pra você, e pra todos que lêem, sabe, eu nem sei onde é essa liba, eu tipo, nunca visitei mto a liberdade, e nem passeie mt nela, eu soh andei nakela rua, que tem o palácio dos trabalhadores, sabe neh, eu nunca andei em outro lugar, eu nunka tenho tempo, e tb sempre que eu vou pra lah, é sempre com alguém chato, q não gosta mto de passear lah, mas nunca vi essa liba, você foi nakele evento anime expo, q foi no palácio dos trabalhadores, eu fui, mas tbm é o único evento q fui, vlw pela review , bjos xau

Capitulo 13

A verdade é revelada, o acordo com o demônio

**Mini mini resumo ** eles voltam pra outra era, rin e maya brigam, kagome bate em janketsu,e duo conta a verdade pra rin

**Um trecho do próximo capitulo **

"... a criatura mais horrenda, q eu botei os olhos, sorria, expondo dentes muito mais assustadores que de qualquer youkai . Ele tinha os olhos mil vezes mais brilhantes do que os meus, mil vezes mais vermelhos. Sua risada ecoava com uma trovoada. A pele era toda vermelha, e tinha chifres enormes- falou duo com um tom assombroso"


	13. a verdade é dita, o acordo com o demonio

THE BEST OF YOU

CAPITULO13

A verdade é revelada, o acordo com o Demônio

- ah, que bom, chegamos – disse rin, enquanto saia pelo poço, seguida por sesshoumaru e duo- oi tem alguém em casa ? – perguntou ela, quando entraram em casa

- RIN, AH, QUE BOM, VOCES DEMORARAM, - disse kagome abraçando ela - sango, miroku, inuzinho, a rin chegou

- que? – pergutnou sango, entrando na sala, seguida por miroku e inufo

- ei, pulguento, a kagome chamou a mim, e não você – disse inuyasha, pegando inufo e o jogando pra fora

Rin começou a contar tudo o que houve na outra era, ela ocultou algumas coisas, por exemplo, ela te feito _aquilo_ com o sesshoumaru, ou ter visto duo e sesshoumaru pelados, ou a amizade com o inimigo , chinzo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

No outro dia

- bom, eu vou pra escola, meus amigos devem ta preocupados- disse rin

- ah, acho que não- falou kagome

- o que quer dizer ?

- lembra , quando eu disse que quando eu ia pra outra era, o vovô ficava inventando doenças um pouquinho exageradas

- que tem?

- bom, o souta herdou esse truque do vovô , só que ele não inventou doenças, ele simplismente disse que você ganhou um concurso, que te levava pra lua, e você foi e levou o duo junto

- QUE? EU VOU MATAR O SOUTA, TCHAU

- tchau

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Na escola

- HÁ , RIN, QUE SAUDADE – falou kana, e chegou ate ela – eai como foi a lua?

- legal

- ACHIM – umas garotas que passavam por rin finjiram espirrar

- oie , rin – falou duo, e se aproximou das duas- tudo bem?

- não

- por que?

- porque alguma coisa ta acontecendo e eu preciso saber

- do que você ta falando ? – perguntou duo

E quase instantaneamente a pergunta foi repondida

- olha, quem voltou, a rin puta, - disseram umas garotas que passavam perto – ops, quero dizer a rin-rouba-namorados, ops de novo

- OLHA AQUI, A RIN NÃO É PUTA, E NEM ROUBA NAMORADOS, SE EU OUVIR VOCES DUAS – disse duo, aprontando pras duas garotas – FALANDO ISSO DE NOVO, VOCES VAO SE ARREPENDER – ele se virou e viu que todo mundo agora tava cochichando, e em todas conversas dava pra ouvir a palavra _rin_ - E ISSO SERVE PRA TODO MUNDO – todos pararam de cochichar na hora

- obrigada , duo

- de nada

- kaninha, eu preciso saber de alguma coisa?

- bom, sim

- o que?

- é que, é que

- o que?

- a maya , ela contou pra toda a escola, que você é uma puta que rouba namorados, e que teve medo dela, e fugiu

- que? Ah, vamos ver quem foje aqui

Rin começou a andar , a procura de maya, finalmente a achou, estava sentada em uma mesa, com algumas meninas.

- rin, não faça isso – falou kana, mas duo a segurou

- deixa ela, se a coisa ficar feia, daí eu mesmo separo, mas pensa, o orgulho de rin, esta em jogo

- eu estava te procurando – falou rin quando chegou na mesa de kagura

- ah, então, você voltou

- voltei e quero que você desminta tudo que falou pra escola

- me obrigue

- com prazer- falou rin, erguendo as mangas de seu uniforme e foi pra cima de maya, e a pegou pelos cabelos e começou a puxar

- olha, sua vadia, conte tudo

-não

- então vamos ver se você fica bonita careca

Maya pega nos cabelos de rin, as duas caem no chão, e começam a rolar, agora todo mundo em volta delas, rin sentiu ser puxada

- pare rin – falou souta

- me solte – falou ela , quando souta a pegou

Maya aproveitou e começou a bater em rin

- me solta , souta – falou rin, e empurrou souta, e ela começou a chutar maya, e esta a arranhava, agora era o vale-tudo, rin estava ganhando , foi quando 4 amigas de maya entraram na briga, e começaram a ajudar a bater em rin, as cinco garotas contando maya, foram pra cima de rin, que caiu no chão, todas batiam em rin, mas ela só batia em maya, que era seu único alvo

- 5 CONTRA 1 NÃO VALE – falou duo , que se ajoelhou, e começou a procurar as pernas de rin, então as achou, pegou e puxou rin, e a ajudou a se levantar

- obrigada, duo – falou rin, se apoiando em duo, para conseguir ficar em pé, as garotas perceberam, e se levantaram e avançaram contra rin, mas duo ficou entre elas, e acabou recebendo alguns tapas- vocês passaram dos limites – falou rin, e empurrou duo, e foi pra cima de maya, e a puxou pelos cabelos- não se atreva bater no meu amigo de novo – e deu-lhe um soco na cara ,a soltou e foi ate duo – você esta bem? – perguntou

- sim , cuidado – falou duo, quando viu que as garotas avançavam, e foram pra cima dos dois, que ficaram embaixo de todas, elas batiam nos dois

- O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – falou o diretor, quando viu o amontoado de gente

Então ele viu as garotas no chão

- ah, então, o que me contaram é verdade, saiam de cima – falou o diretor – agora senhorita rin e senhorita maya venham comigo

As duas foram com ele, ate a diretoria

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- rin – falou duo , quando a viu sair da diretoria – o que houve ?

- ah, o hitler( a roberta do rbd chama o diretor da escola de hitler, então achei legal a rin tbm ) me deu uma suspensão, bom, eu vou ate a enfermaria, depois me encontro com vocês no pátio

- ok

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- oie- falou rin,quando chegou no pátio, ela contou o que o diretor ficou falando ate

- vixi, alerta de baranga a vista – falou kana

Rin olhou pra trás , maya estava logo atrás dela

- você não ganhou nada com a briga , o azar foi o seu – falou maya

- não ganhei nada, só alguém sem cérebro como você pode falar isso , primeiro eu consegui deformar mais ainda essa sua carinha nojenta, segundo eu descobri que não preciso provar nada pra ninguém porque eu tenho meus amigos, que acreditam em mim, não preciso provar nada pra ninguém

- todo mundo ainda acha que você roubou namorado

- namorado de quem eu roubei

- o meu

- quem?

- o sesshoumaru

- o sesshoumaru nunca foi seu namorado, nunca, e nunca será

Maya foi embora

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Em casa

- nossa, sesshoumaru, a rin, foi u maximo, ela briga muito bem, quase arrancou o cabelo da maya – falou duo

- rin, voce brigou , é? – falou kagome

- sim

- rin, que cois mais feia, mas diz voce bateu bastante nela?

- sim

- a maya, ainda brigou sujo, ela chamou as amiguinhas- falou duo- daí eu tive que me intrometer, ajudar a rin coitada, cinco meninas em cima dela, mas também acabei levando uns tapas bem doloridos

- ah, duo , eu te devo muito, voce me salvou, eu tava ficando sem ar debaixo daquelas garotas

- que isso, voce não me deve nada

DING DONG

- quem será que é? – perguntou rin

- ah, rin eu juro que se for aquele seu amiguinho bicha, o janketsu, outra briga vai rolar

- por que? O que ele fez?

-fica dando em cima do inuyasha

- hahahaha, inuyasha, voce tem um fã – falou sesshoumaru divertido

- CALA A BOCA

Rin foi ate a porta

- ah, amiga, nossa, seu showzinho na escolaa foi d+ menina – kagome ouviu janketsu falar – INUYASHA, CADE VOCE MI AMORE? – gritou janketsu e foi ate a sala – INU , MI AMORE, EU TAVA COM SAUDADES – disse pulando pra cima de inuyasha, mas kagome entrou no meio

- DÁ O FORA DAQUI – kagome falou pra janketsu

- nossa, inu voce ainda não largou essa lacraia.

- VOCE ME CHAMOU DO QUE?

- LA-CRA-I-A

- OLHA , AQUI, SEU BICHINHA DE QUINTA...

-BICHINHA DE QUINTA?

-É , DA O FORA DAQUI, JÁ

- ME OBRIGUE, LACRAIA

- PODE DEIXAR, EU VOU DAR UMA DE RIN

-TA BOM, SÓ NÃO VAI NO CABELO, PORQUE EU FUI ONTEM NO CABELELEIRO

Kagome foi direto no cabelo do infeliz , as duas (XD) começaram a brigar

- psiu, miroku, tem alguma coisa que eu preciso saber ?

- sim , o janketsu veio aqui todo dia enquanto voce estava na outra era, e ficava dando em cima do inuyasha, isso dexava a kagome fula da vida

- imagino , mas é melhor nós separarmos elas, né?

- bom, o inuyasha não ta ajudando em nada

- KAGOME, DÁ UMA DE ESQUERDA, E OUTRA DE DIREITA, AH, NÃO, NÃO, DESVIA, AI, ESSA DEVE TER DOIDO, KAGOME DA UM SOCO BEM NA CARA, MOSTRA DO QUE É CAPAZ, DA UM GANCHO – gritava inuyasha – AGORA, PUXA O CABELO DELA, DELE, AH SEI LÁ, É AGORA ARRANHA, A CARA DELE, MORDE, MORDE , ELEELA , MORDE

Kagome batia, arranhava, só não mordia janketsu

- AH, KAGOME, VOCE TEM QUE MORDER

- ah, cala a boca inuyasha – falou rin , foi ate kagome – nee-san, para com isso – disse puxando ela

- me solta, rin

Sesshoumaru, miroku, inuyash, sango, duo e rin conseguiram separar kagome e janketsu

- olha, vai embora, por favor – disse rin levando janketsu pra fora

-nossa, kagome voce briga bem – falou inuyasha

- e voce ficava me falando pra morder ele, ate parece que eu faria isso, iria me contaminar

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

De noite, no quarto de rin

Sesshoumaru e rin estavam deitados na cama, conversando, então rin se lembrou do que tinha que perguntar

- qual seu sobrenome sesshoumaru?

- acho que pode ser no taishou

- no taishou?

- é , meu pai se chamava assim( eu vi isso no 3º filme, não sei se esse é o nome dele, mas eu gosto desse nome, mas tbm o myuga no filme chama o pai do sesshy de oyakata , mas eu vou usar no taishou)

- hm, então voce se chama sesshoumaru no taishou?

-sim

-ah, o chinzo me contou uma historia do duo

- qual?

- depois eu conto, eu primeiro preciso fazer uma coisa...ja volto

Rin saiu do quarto correndo

DING DONG

- já vai -falou uma mulher, e abriu a porta

- boa noite

- oi, rin, tudo bem?

- to bem, o duo ta? Eu preciso falar com ele

- ta , sim, pode subir, voce sabe qual é o quarto dele?

- sim

Rin subiu , e parou na frente da porta do quarto de duo, bateu duas vezes.

- rin? – falou duo, quando abriu a porta, ele estava só usando uma cueca, e estava com os cabelos soltos – aconteceu algo? O sesshoumaru fez alguma coisa?

- não, eu só queria falar com voce

- ta, ok, pode sentar , eu vou por uma bermuda ta? Pode xeretar no quarto se quiser

Ele pegou no armário uma bermuda, e a vestiu

- pode falar, eu vou fazer minha costumeira trança, é só voce falar

- quer que eu faça a trança?

- hm...quero

Duo se sentou na cama e rin sentou atrás dele, e começou a fazer a trança

- então, uma perguntinha, essa mulher que mora com voce, não é sua mãe , né?

- não, quando lançaram a maldição em mim, eu vim morar aqui com essa mulher, ela meio que me adotou, ela não sabe sobre o eu meu verdadeiro, mas eu a considero minha mãe, mas com certeza voce não veio falar sobre isso

- acertou, eu quero perguntar , como voce reveviveu?

- como voce sabe disso?

- chinzo

- ah, ta, tudo bem, eu conto, eu fiz um acordo com o demônio

- que tipo de acordo?

- ele me revivia, pra eu ter minha vingança, mas eu tinha que matar umas pessoas que eram contra Ele

- ele? Deus?

-não, diabo, então enquanto eu ano matasse essas pessoas que eram contra ele, minha vida, não minha alma pertencia a Ele, mas eu já matei todos, então minha alma esta livre, e eu não tenho mais nada com o Demônio.

- essas pessoas que voce tinha que matar são as tais Stigmatas

- sim

- mas por que Ele mesmo não matava essas pessoas

- porque , ele é um deus, e um deus não consegue tocar em um ser vivo

- terminei a trança , hm voce viu Ele?

- vi , Ele , demônio é a criatura mais horrenda, q eu botei os olhos, sorria, expondo dentes muito mais assustadores que de qualquer youkai . Ele tinha os olhos mil vezes mais brilhantes do que os meus, mil vezes mais vermelhos. Sua risada ecoava com uma trovoada. A pele era toda vermelha, e tinha chifres enormes- falou duo com um tom assombroso

-ai , eu nunca quero ver ele

- eu rezo pra que vc nunca o veja

- duo, quando precisar de mim- disse rin, e o abraçou – me chame

- pode crer

- quer durmir em casa?

- não, obrigado, preciso estudar

-ok

Em casa

- sesshoumaru

- onde voce foi?

- preciso te contar uma coisa

- ta ok

Os dois deitaram na cama, rin contou tudo sobre duo

- então, vê se não implica tanto com ele , ok?

- ah, que nada

- sesshy

Sesshoumaru beijou rin, subiu em cima dela, e a beijou mais e mais...

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo

Agora as reviews

**Ravena200** oie, que bom q esta gostando da fic, vlw pela review bjos xau

**Patricia04 **oie eu ainda não acredito que vc acha graça nessas coisas tão sem graça como as coisas que eu escrevo

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**O DEMONIO DENTRO DE MIM**

Mini resumo

Todos vão pra balada, mas são atacados por chinzo , que anda muito estranho, duo desperta o demônio, chinzo revela um novo poder, que é usado contra duo

**Um trechinho da fic**

"-ele tem dois fragmentos da jóia, e estão corrompidos – falou kagome

- mas a jóia foi destruida – falou inuyasha"


	14. O DEMONIO DENTRO DE MIM

THE BEST OF YOU

CAPITULO 14

O DEMONIO DENTRO DE MIM

- então , rin você topa d ir a balada hoje? Vamos todos nós – disse kagome

- sim, gostei da idéia

- beleza

- deixa eu falar com o sesshoumaru – disse rin e subiu pro quarto, quando chegou lá, contou tudo para sesshoumaru

- não

- por que não?

- porque não

-mas...

-eu me recuso

- por favor..

-não

-bom, então pelo jeito, eu vou dançar com o duo

- eu vou sim

- ah, mas você não queria ir

-mas alguém precisa tomar conta de você

- mas...

- nada de mais, eu já disse que vou, e acabou

De noite

-rin?

- que é?

- você tem que se trocar

- agora? É muito cedo

- já

Mas eu to assistindo rebelde

- ah , pelo amor de deus, larga dessa novela dublada

-não, agora não mesmo, o diego ta dando um anel pra roberta (eu adoro a roberta), eu não perco isso por nada

- ai, ta ok

7 :45 pm

Y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demas...

- pornto acabou

-finalmente

- olha, eu não fico te enchendo o saco , quando ta assistindo aquela novela malhação, q sempre é a mesma coisa, o pessoal fica bebendo milk-shake, num barzinho

- não eh um barzinho

- tanto faz, vou me vestir

9:45 pm

- garotas, hmpf – bufou inuyasha

Os garotos já estavam esperando elas,há horas

- estamos prontas – falaram as garotas descendo as escadas

- finalmente – falaram inuyasha, sesshoumaru, e miroku

Elas estavam maravilhosas(gentem, eu não vou descrever as roupas delas, pq eu acho q eh melhor vocês imaginarem como quiserem, e tbm pq to sem inspiração)

Eles foram pra discoteca mais badalada de Tokyo .

Quando chegaram viram que duo, kana, e daisuke já os esperavam. Eles entraram na discoteca, tava lotada, logo todos se separaram, inuyasha e kagome foram par um canto dar uns amassos , mroku e sango dançavam bem no meio da pista

Rin , duo , sesshoumaru , kana e daisuke ficaram sentados em uma mesa, não estavam muito afim de dançar

- nós vamos buscar bebidas – falou rin , e ela e kana, foram ate o barzinho

Depois elas voltaram e todos foram dançar um pouco

1:17:42 pm

- ai, foi tão bom – disse rin

-foi mesmo – concordou kagome

- duo, kana vem durmir em casa – falou rin

Os dois concordaram . o grupo caminahva em uma rua deserta, foi quando ouviram uma risada sinistra.

- quem ta ai? – perguntou inuyasha

Derrepente o dono da risada apareceu

- chinzo? – perguntou rin, mas ele estava diferente

- ele tem dois fragmentos da jóia ,e estão corrompidos – falou kagome

- mas a jóia de 4 almas, foi destruída

- eu sei, mas ele tem dois fragmentos – falou kagome

Chinzou foi e atacou inuyasha e sesshoumaru que caíram metros longe. Depois atacou miroku , sango e kagome

Sesshoumaru se levanta e começa uma luta com ele

- kagome – gritou inuyasha correndo ate ela

Chinzo deu um golpe em sesshoumaru que o fez cair em cima de inuyasha

- CHINZO, POR QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO ISSO? – perguntou rin se aproximando

- se afaste , mulher – falou chinzo

-voce não se lembra de mim?nao se lembra do que me falou?

- não se aproxime

Rin continuou indo ate ele, sabia que o velho chinzo estava em algum lugar dentro daquela pessoa que se dizia ser ele, ela chegou ate ele.

-voce não se lembra de mim?

Chinzo golpeou ela que a fez voar metros, mas sesshoumaru a pegou no ar.

- você machucou a rin – falou sesshoumaru, mas se calou ao ver duo.

- você vai se arrepender de ter machucado a rin –falou duo, mas sua voz tava mais grave, e grossa

Rin abriu os olhos, e se assustou, quando viu , que de duo nascia asas, ele tinha orelhas pontiagudas, e chifres, e havia ficado maior , tinha olhos vermelhos, e muito brilhantes.

- ah, meu deus – falou rin

- o demônio despertou – falou sesshoumaru

- não chama o duo assim

- CHINZO , VOCE VAI ME PAGAR POR TER MACHUCADO A RIN – gritou duo, e atacou chinzo, que não teve chance contra duo nessa forma.

- você ta bem forte , acho que vou ter que usar uma técnica nova que você não conhece – falou chinzo , e esticou o braço na direção de duo, e apontou o dedo indicador para ele, derrepente uma linha amarela atingiu o lado esquerdo do coração de duo, que caiu de costas no chão.

- DUO? –gritou rin, e correu ate ele

Duo começou a ficar menor, e as asas ,os chifres desaparecerem , ele estava voltando ao normal, rin chegou ate duo, e o ajudou a se levantar

Continua...

Puts gentem a fic ta acabando, mas eu ainda tenhu umas surpresinhas pra vcs, puts agora parece q diminuiu mais gente q lê minha fic, mas dexa, eu vou continuar ela do msm jeito XD, mas eu gostaria de receber mais reviews me da mais animo de fazer a fic, me dexa feliz saber q alguém ta gostando da fic...

**Reviews**

**Patrícia 04 **puts amiga eu te adoro, vc eh a única q me manda reviews, XD, eu te adoro, e ves se não demora pra postar o cap 4 da fic aposta viu? To curiosa pra ler o resto, e qria tbm te agradecer por tudo q vc tem me feito, e ppor ter me ajudado com a fic. Eu to com saudades de vc, faz tempo q a gente não se encontra no msn XD , bjos xau

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**15 – ADEUS**

**MINI RESUMO **

Penúltimo capitulo, alguém se sacrifica para salvar todo o japão de chinzo

**UMA PARTE DO PROXIMO CAPITULO**

"- AI, DUO, MEU DEUS – falou rin, o segurando,chinzo avançou pros dois, ficando frente a frente á eles- o que você fez com o duo?"


	15. ADEUS

THE BEST OF YOU

PENULTIMO CAPITULO 15

Adeus

Duo abre os olhos, mas nada enxerga.

- droga, droga, seu maldito, eu não consigo enxergar – falou duo

- duo, você não consegue enxergar? – perguntou rin, o ajudando a levantar

- rin?nao , eu não enxergo – disse duo, agora de pé, mas apoiado em rin

- AI, DUO, MEU DEUS – falou rin, o segurando,chinzo avançou pros dois, ficando frente a frente á eles- o que você fez com o duo?

- ai que lindos,os dois, quando eu o atingi no coração, a vista dele parou , e nunca mais vai voltar

- você é um monstro , eu TE ODEIO – gritou rin

- obrigado

Chinzo ameaça a atacar duo, mas sesshoumaru entra no meio, e os dois começam a luta. Rin ajuda Duo a voltar pro grupo

- ele me deixou cego, e vai fazer o mesmo com o sesshoumaru, inuyasha o ajude, os dois juntos, vão conseguir derrotar chinzo

Inuyasha pegou a tetsusaiga e sai correndo, parando do lado de sesshoumaru, que pega a tenseiga

- vai ajudar irmaozinha? – perguntou sesshoumaru divertido

- só hoje

Os dois começam a atacar chinzo, eles estavam ganhando

- "droga, eles vão ganhar " pensou chinzo, foi quando ouviu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça _não perca , derrote-os use aquela arma, você já esta morto, então não vai fazer diferença se você usar ou não, e quando você a usar , os fragmentos, vão voltar pra mim_

- voces estão acabados, eu vou usar uma arma que vai acabar com todo o Japão – falou e pegou sua espada e furou o próprio peito – daqui a um minuto eu vou explodir, e acabar com todo o Japão.

- QUE? – ninguém acreditava no que ele tinha acabado de falar

- Morram , todos vocês, mas antes disso , que saibam, eu tenho um mestre, e depois que eu acabar com vocês, ele vai vir pra esse mundo, e conquista-lo.

Sesshoumaru soltou a toukinjin foi até rin, a pegou , e a beijou , a abraçou muito forte, se abaixou e cochichou algo no ouvido de duo, e apertou sua mão, e o abraçou

- o que vai fazer? – perguntou duo

Sesshoumaru ignorou a pergunta e foi ate inuyasha

- segure a rin, não a solte, e pegue- falou sesshoumaru, estendendo as duas espadas toukinjin e tenseiga, inuyasha as pegou – de elas pra rin

- mas, o que você vai fazer?

Novamente sesshoumaru ignorou a pergunta

Então ele foi ate chinzo, e o segurou pelo braço

- você não vai conseguir o que quer – falou sesshy

- por que não?

- porque eu tenho um poder igual a de um antigo inimigo, naraku

- e que poder é esse? Nada vai conseguir parar a explosão

- eu sei

Rin ficou olhando , então entendeu o que sesshoumaru estava fazendo.

-NÃO, SESSHY , NÃO FAÇA ISSO – gritou rin, e correu ate ele, mas inuyasha a segurou- ME SOLTA INUYASHA

- não

- NOSSA, - falou kagome – o sesshoumaru fez uma barreira

- então , isso quer dizer que só o que esta dentro da barreira irá explodir – falou miroku

- oh, o sesshoumaru vai se sacrificar – falou sango

- O QUE ? – gritou duo se **levantando**, e saiu correndo , par onde achava que tinha que ir, mas inuyasha o segurou também – me solta, quem ta me segurando

- não , poxa segurar dois ta dureza

Então sesshoumaru se virou e falou suas ultimas palavras

- adeus , rin, eu te amo, eu gosto desse seu jeito, duo, esse é o seu melhor jeito de ser, então cuide da rin, e a faça feliz não importa como, ok?

**_BUM _**

**- SESSHOUMARU **– gritou rin

Dois dias depois

- ah, oi duo – falou kagome

- oie, cadê a rin?

- ta noquarto, ela não sai de lá , desde que...ah você sabe, e duo quer ajuda pra subir lá?

- não

- por que você enfaixou os olhos?

- o medico que mandou, eu vou subir

- vai lá

TOC TOC

- eu morri

Duo abriu a porta

- então, como você ta falando? – perguntou duo

- ah, que bom que é você, eu to me trocando

- ah, eu queria enxergar agora

- duo, vem senta , e ai o que o medico falou?- perguntou rin, depois que se trocou

- bom, ele disse, que tem umas operações pra ceguice , mas que ele não os conhece, mas que ele ia pesquisar, rin , eu não vim falar disso, a kana ta super preocupada contigo, ela quer te ver, mas você sabe que ela não pode sair de casa, ela ta meio abalada com o que aconteceu

- e como você acha que me sinto? Feliz?

-rin – falou duo – você não pode ficar assim , olha eu juro que quando eu voltar a enxergar eu vou te bater

- por que não me mata? Acho que é melhor

Duo esticou o braço a procura de rin, acabou tocando-lhe levemente seu rosto, deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

- você mereceu, pode me chamar de covarde por bater em mulheres, mas você mereceu, sabe o que o sesshoumaru cochichou pra mim? Tome conta da rin, não a deixe sofrer mais do que sofreu, ele também disse, que era pra eu te deixar feliz, sempre, não importa a maneira

- obrigada

- rin, por favor, não fique triste

- ok

- melhorou?

-sim

-que bom, eu vou embora, ah, e o inuyasha quer falar com você

-vamos, eu te ajudo a descer

Os dois desceram as escadas, duo foi embora, e ela foi ate a sala

- inuyasha, queria falar comigo? – perguntou rin

- sim – disse ele, subiu pro quarto e uns minutos depois, voltou – olha, o sesshoumaru pediu que te entregasse – disse estendendo as duas espadas

- por que ele me deu elas?

- sei lá, pra treinar acho

Rin pegou as espadas e subiu pro quarto, e as guardou no armário.

Oie, gentem, esse é o penúltimo capitulo, espero q estejam gostando

Reviews:

**The Girl of The Shadow **oie , que bom q ta gostando da fic, fiko feliz, o q vai acointecer na fic, nao , jah esta acontecendo, mast a chegando ao fim, vlw pela review , bjos xau

**Patrícia 04** oie, brigado pelo apoio, hehe, eu to lendo sua fic, nesse exato momento, XD, não demora pra postar o próximo capitulo hein?e sua fic a aposta ta ótima, não me vem falar q esta ruim, pq não acredito, hahaha, Bjos xau

**Ritsu-Maline** oie, não tem problema vc não ter mandado reviews antes, ate te acho mto corajosa de admitir, parabéns, q bom q gostou do inufo, puts , ele ainda vai aparecer mto, pode crer, eu puis ele na fic, por um motivo, q vc soh vai saber lah pra frente, vlw pela review, e por ter me dito a verdade, bjos xau

**ULTIMO CAPITULO**

**A NOVA VIDA COMEÇA**

Desculpe gentem, ultimo capitulo, não vou por resumo, hehehe, espero q tenham gostado da minah fic, talvez eu poste o próximo capitulo logo, bjos xau


	16. a nova vida começa

THE BEST OF YOU

ULTIMO CAPITULO

A NOVA VIDA COMEÇA

3 meses depois

- AI, AI, MEU DEUS, NÃO NÃO – chorava rin

- calma, calm, rin, o mundo não acabou- disse kana, a abraçando

- era só o que me faltava

- calma

- calma? Se liga eu tenho 17 anos, e me pede calma?

-bom , é

- ai, o que a kagome , o souta , todos falarão, vão ter um troço isso sim

Y ou rebelde ...

- ai o celular, alô

- rin? Por que você ta chorando?

- duo vem aqui na casa da kana, por favor, por favor – falou rin chorando

- o que houve?

-por favor, eu preciso de você aqui

- to indo

15 minutos depois

- rin? O que houve? – perguntou duo, entrando no quarto

- duo, eu...eu...

- a rin ta grávida

- que? é do sesshoumaru?

- é , quem mais seria? Que eu me lembre eu nunca transei com você, ou com qualquer ourtro cara, bom o que me preocupa é o que a mamae, o souta, todos, vão dizer

- você quer que eu vá com você?

-Quero sim, vem também kana

- eu não posso

- ah, então , vamos duo?

-vamos sim

- espera eu te ajudo a descer as escadas

-ok

-entao , o que o medico disse?

- eu vou fazer uma operação

- que bom

- é né, mas...rin

- o que?

-nada não

Em casa

- vem , eu preciso falar com vocês – falou rin

- o que foi – perguntaram

- bom, eu to grávida

- nossa, duo não demorou nadinha né? – falou inuyasha

- ela _infelizmente_ não esta não esta grávida de mim, e sim do sesshoumaru

- pronto é isso

Todos vieram dar parabéns pra rin

- eu vou subir, você vem duo?

- sim, eu preciso falar com você

Os dois subiram

- sabe, eu acho que o duo devia assumir o nenê – falou kagome

- é eu também acho – falou sango

- vocês viram o que ele falou, que infelizmente o filho não era dele, então seria bom pra rin, se ele assumisse o nenê, assim ela não fica sozinha

No quarto

- duo, eu vou fazer faculdade, eu até jah passei no vestibular

- ah, é , qual facul vai fazer?

- designer

- legal

- duo?-hm?

O que você tinha pra falar?

- ah, é que minha cirurgia é nos EUA , eu vou ficar lá 5 meses

-hm, que legal – falou rin

- rin, eu juro que quando eu voltar eu me caso com voce

Ela arregalou os olhos

-olha, eu não quero que você fique sozinha, olha eu volto daqui 5 meses, quando voltar, eu vou assumir o nenê

- mas...?

- se você não quiser tudo bem, eu só...

- é lógico que eu quero, e vou te esperar

-ok

-quando você vai?

-depois de amanha

Oi , pessoal , eu sou a rin,

Já se passaram dois meses desde que duo foi pro EUA , eu to cursando a faculdade de designer, eu vou ter um menino, que já descidi o nome, bom o inuyasha que é um pouquinho comprido,pra ele lembrar, o nome dele é Sesshoumaru Higurashi Maxwell No Taishou Jr., o duo não se incomodou com o nome, e espero que em o sesshoumaru se incomode, eu também estou treinando com o inuyasha a lutar com espadas, eu já ate usei a tenseiga uma vez, quando o inufo foi atropelado por um carro, bom quanto a kagome e o inuyasha,eles moram em um apartamento e se casaram, tiveram dois filhos, gon , e joa , inuyasha trabalha em um pet shop , bom é a cara dele, a kagome é uma ótima nutricionista, bom quanto a miroku e sango, eles também tem um apartamento, não são casados ainda, miroku é um balconista de uma locadora, sango é secretaria de um medico, bom eu ainda moro no templo, junto com souta e kana, que estão namorando, kana é uma joralista, e souta um administrador. Bom acabei de receber uma ligação de duo, ele falou que a operação ocorreu muito bem, e esta enxergando, bom ele volta amanha, que é dois meses antes do que era previsto, eu já to com uma barriga enorme, to com 6 meses.

O que me deixa muito feliz, é que duo vai chegar a tempo do parto, eu vou me casar com ele, meu filho não vai saber sobre o sesshoumaru ser pai, mas o duo estar assumindo, é lógico que vou contar ao o Junior sobre o sesshoumaru, vou contar tudo. Agora essa fic chega ao fim, gentem , obrigada por terem lido essa fic escrita por Priscila Picchi, ou se preferirem Otaku Koorime, que é um novo muito fashion, bom vou dar uma pista pra vocês, a koorime vai me matar, se descobrir que falei isso, akele carinha que controlou o chinzo não morreu tam tam tam, até a próxima maluquice que a koorime escreve pessoal

De sua personagem preferida do anime Inuyasha , RIN

Fim

Oie gentem, o q acharam, gostaram? Odiaram? Mto triste? Gente , a fic acabou, ate a próxima, bjos xau

Agora as reviews

**Ravena200 **oiie, desculpa se te quase fiz chorar, mas esse final jah estava planejado, desde q eu comecei a escrever, espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo , bjos xau


End file.
